Red
by ClearSky03
Summary: Red the color that symbolizes many things; revenge, anger, danger, passion and war. And in this universe... Red is one of the most dangerous pirates in the New World, having the title; 'Grim Reaper of the South Blue' But what's under the hat and coat? Who's Red exactly? And what is he hiding, will once curious pirate find it out?
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH SO...**

**I'M BACK! :DDD**

**I'M SORRY IF I DELETE ALL MY STORIES WITHOUT TELLING YOU GUYS FIRST BUT... **

**I WENT UNDER A LITTLE BIT OF DEPRESSION...**

**ENOUGH OF THAT!**

**SO HERE'S A NEW STORY, ITS KINDA LIKE THE SAME AT THE SAME TIME IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE ITS THE SAME... **

**I CHANGE THE PLOT A BIT OR MAYBE I MADE A HUGE CHANGE BECAUSE I COULDN'T FEEL WHERE THE STORY WAS GOING ON THE FIRST TRY... :/**

**THIS WILL BE SHORT THEN THE PREVIOUS STORY THOUGH. SORRY ABOUT THAT ^^" HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND ^^" **

**ALSO SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS**

**BY THE WAY...**

**THIS WON'T FOLLOW ANYTHING FROM THE ONE PIECE SERIES JUST PURELY IMAGINATIVE STUFFS THAT I CAME UP WITH... **

**SO YEAH... HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! :DDD **

* * *

"Don't you think its kinda quite today?" Nami asked towards Robin who was sitting in front of her, Robin casually glance towards the sea.

"Are you worried?"

"Not exactly but… If the atmosphere is this clam something bad is going to happen."

"…"

"Oi! Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy's voice rang out, Sanji placed a plate in front of him and without a second or two Luffy began to eat. Law watched in disbelief, he's worried if the alliance will go well or not, it seems like everything's back to normal. Well… at least for now.

"EVERYONE! THERE'S SOMETHING' UP AHEAD!" Usopp terrified shouting voice rang out, all of them ran towards the front of the ship. "What is it long nose!?" Zoro asked obviously irritated because he couldn't finish his afternoon nap.

Usopp pointed ahead, his whole body shaking.

The crew looked and they where by a horrid sight; there were piece of broken ships floating around and ahead of them, human bones floating at the surface, some decaying body floating up ahead. The water had a mixture of light red and the air smelled liked death.

"W-Who d-did this?!" Nami asked no one in particular, her hand covering her mouth due to shock. "A sea monster perhaps…" Franky replied, his eyes were wide open.

"No, not a sea monster but a human…" Law commented.

"How can you be sure?" Sanji asked as he raised an eye brow at the Death Surgeon.

"A sea monster can never write that…" he replied as he pointed a rock upon closer inspection; words written in red were there.

"Hmm… I'm going to look at it!" Luffy declared obviously he didn't show fear, before his crew-mates can protest he stretched his neck and after a minute he went back to normal.

"What did it say?" Zoro asked obviously curious.

"Why would you want to know that!?" Chopper asked his eyes widen.

"It read something like; 'I told you to never use the rain-'something like that…" Luffy replied as he

thought hard trying not to miss a letter or a word.

"What exactly does the 'rain' mean and why not use it?" Sanji asked a puffed out a smoke from his cigarette. "The words got erased." Luffy added.

"But why rain?" Nami asked trying to solve the puzzle.

"Maybe it's an item that involves the rain?" Zoro suggested.

"Rain cloud?"

"Rain shower?"

"Rain sword?"

"Rain medicine?"

"Rain book?"

"Rain gun?"

They said one after another, Law and Robin stood away from the conversation; although Law didn't talk there was one word in his mind.

"Man! Guessing sucks!" Luffy cried out as he lay down on the deck, "No one did tell you to guess what word it is." Law sighed; Luffy might be smart but sometimes his just pure air in the head.

"Anyway, let's steer this ship away. This freaking place is giving me the creeps." Nami said with a shiver, Sanji twirled around his eyes in a heart shape. "Nami-san! Come to my arms! You shall be safe!" he suggested as he approach Nami , his arms open wide ready to hug her. Nami kicked him in reply.

As they escape the bizarre scene, Chopper sighed in relief. "Neh~ But what does it mean?" Chopper asked and looked towards Robin, she quickly this thinking look.

"Rainbow…" Law said and sighed deeply.

"Rainbow…?" The crew asked back.

Law adjust his hat, and looked towards the sea.

"It's a pirate crew…"

"Yohoho! But isn't the name Rainbow kinda funny?" Brook asked as he twirled around.

"The name might make you laugh but their names are making a lot of pirate tremble especially in the new world."

"WHAT!?"

"And there are allies with the Revolutionary Army." Everyone glanced towards Robin.

"That's right I saw at least 4 of their members going there." Robin recalled, "The Captain Rainbow-san, the 7th commander Violet, the 2nd commander Orange, the 3th commander Yellow."

"All of the names are the color of the rainbow." Sanji took note.

"But… why do you know them?" Franky asked and looked at Law.

"The marines are hot on their tail, the captain and the division commander has the bounty of 2,410,000,000." Law explained.

"2,410,000,000!?" The crew shouted all at once, Law nodded "That doesn't include the members of each division." He added.

"How about the other division commander?" Zoro asked curiosity filling the ship.

"The ship has seven commanders and led by the Captain, Rainbow she has the bounty of 250,000,000." Law started, "250,000,000…? Isn't that too low for a captain?" Nami asked.

"Yeah but the bounty of the seven commanders are no joke, seventh commander Violet has the title Blood Witch and has the bounty of 410,000,000."

"Blood Witch?" Sanji asked.

"She has the power to control the blood inside the human's body, making her a high rank assassin." Law explained. "The second commander, Orange has the bounty of 310,000,000 and has the title Point Break."

"Point Break? Does Orange use a gun?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, she can hit a target no matter how far it is." Law replied, "The third commander, Yellow has the title Phantom for he uses a sword and his movements are very fast he has the bounty of 300,000,000" he continued upon saying the word sword, Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"The fourth commander, Green is a doctor, has the title spikes for she uses needless and she attacks the most vulnerable nerves in the body."

"How about the bounty?" Chopper asked.

"Her bounty is not as high as the others for she doesn't fight much but her bounty is the 255,000,000." He answered, "The next two are twins the fifth and sixth commander, Blue and Indigo, the twin dragons."

"Twin Dragons?"

"Are they Zoan type users?"

Law nodded before answering, "They're consider as one of the strongest in the crew, the bounty of the twins are 430,000,000. Individually their bounties are 215,000,000."

"Lastly, the most powerful among them; The Grim Ripper of the South Blue… Red."

"Grim Ripper…?" Luffy asked.

"He got that title for killing every pirate that came through his path… the marines are considering him as one biggest threat in the new world. Red has the bounty of 455,000,000." Law explained.

"Killing every pirate that comes through his path…?" Franky repeated.

"A pirate who kills everyone and has the bounty of 455,000,000…" Nami mumble and felt a shiver run down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

"A pirate who kills everyone and has the bounty of 455,000,000…" Nami mumble and felt a shiver run down her spine. Just then a huge wave crash into them, the crew went to the side of the ship.

"What was that!?" Zoro asked no one in particular, another splash hit their ship. "It doesn't matter if it continues its going to wash us ashore!" Usopp replied but it was too late they were only a few meters away from the shore, the thing calm down for a bit but after a few minutes an unexpected creäture rose up from the ocean.

"I-Is that a sea-king!?" Nami asked obviously shocked of the rare creäture. The mon roared making a gust of wind to hit the ship, it was huge and had the mixture of gray and green on its skin. "Ohhh~! It has a mustache!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"That is not a mustache!" Sanji shouted towards him. The creäture roared once more even louder this time. "That's going to be a super dinner!" Franky concluded and prepared to launch a missile.

"There you are…" A voice came from beside him; the crew looked towards him and almost screamed in terror. Stood there was a human wearing a black coat and brown cowboy hat; they couldn't see the person's face for he was coated all over.

"W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Sanji screamed towards the figure, the man shrugged in response and said; "Just someone who's wandering around."

"HOW DID YOU GET ON!?" Usopp asked. Once again the figure shrugged and replied; "Magic…"

"Oh! You know magic!?" Luffy asked obviously excited.

"…Yeah… wanna see?" The man asked.

"Sure!" Luffy replied his eyes sparkling.

"LUFFY!" Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper screamed all together.

"I DON'T WANT TO INTREPUT YOU GUYS BUT THE SEA KING IS ATTACKING!" Nami screamed towards them. True enough the sea-king's mouth was wide open and was heading towards their way. "I don't know who you are but you better move." Law instructed, the man wave his hand in front of him. "Can't do I come here for that." He replied and pointed on the creäture.

"What do you mean?" Everyone who heard the man asked in disbelief, the man shrugged and walk towards the sea king.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Robin asked.

The man didn't replied, he continued to walk towards the approaching sea-king and said; "That's enough lunch for today."

The next scene caught the attention of the pirate crew for the man kicked the sea-king and it went flying towards the rock on the shore. "Tsk, your skull's harder than last time." The man noted, the sea-king rose up again and roared towards the man, it whipped its tail towards him but the man jump and grab its 'mustache'. The man pulled it together making the sea-king scream, he continued to pull it.

"Woah! That looks fun!" Luffy screamed as he watch the scene.

"That doesn't look fun at all!" Usopp replied.

"W-Who is that man…?" Nami asked no one in particular.

With a loud _thud_ the sea-king fell on shore, the crew was uncertain if the sea king was still alive or not, the man came down from its head and kicked its body. "I wanted you to spill it out not faint…" the man remarked with a sigh. He looked around and stop upon seeing the dumfounded Strawhat Crew. "Can I borrow a blade? I need to open this thing up." He requested.

"Will a knife do?" Luffy asked still smiling.

"LUFFY!" his crew-mates scolded him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't act all friendly with that guy!" Nami scolded.

"But Zoro is already acting friendly with that guy!" Luffy replied or more likely cried out and pointed towards swordsman and the coated man.

"Zoro! What are you doing!?" Nami asked pulling Usopp's hair in the process.

"Ouch! That's my hair!" Usopp protested.

"You shouldn't really act all friendly with that guy…" Law reminded him.

"Relax; if he meant harm he wouldn't help us." Zoro replied and pulled out one of his blades, "Where should I cut?"

The man pointed at the throat and said, "There, you wanted this guy for dinner right? It would be hard if he wakes up again while you're trying to cook him."

"See! He's even giving us free food! That only means his friendly!" Luffy said towards Nami, she punched him in reply and said, "Giving us food doesn't mean his friendly!"

Zoro did as he was told and opened up the creature's throat, a bright yellow thing caught Zoro's attention. "What is that?" he asked the man. "Heart…"

"Hearts are located on the chest, right?" Chopper asked towards the man, "The creatures here isn't the same with the others." He explained and looked towards the Zoro giving him the signal to cut it. Then the man instructed Zoro to open the creature's stomach.

"Yohohoho! If it isn't bad to ask, why do you want to open up that creature's stomach?" Brook cut in,

"…Is that… a talking skeleton?" the man asked back obviously dumfounded.

"Answer he's question!" The crew shouted back at him.

"Wait and see…" the man replied and told Zoro to go ahead, the crew was dumfounded at thing emerge from the stomach.

"I-Is that…!?"

"A child!?"

The man took the child on his arm and checked for his pulse, "Good you're still breathing…" he remarked and placed the child on his shoulder. "I'll be taking my leave, bye!" the man said but before he could leave Law managed to catch his coat.

"That kid needs to be checked, and the Straw Hat has a doctor." He reminded the man. The man tilted his head to the right and said, "Will it be alright?"

"Of course! Right now, that kid might be suffering from some kind of wound." Franky replied upon hearing the man's question, the man paused for a minute before sighing.

"Fine…"


	3. Chapter 3

"The child's fine, he didn't receive any severe wound except for a couple of scratches…" Chopper informed them and everyone sighed in relief. "How many hours was he in that sea king's stomach?" Nami asked and turned towards the coated man. "About thirty minutes or so… He was from the other side of the island." The coated man replied and picked up the small boy.

"You should let the child rest." Law informed the man. The coated man placed the child on shoulder before turning to Law, "I made a promise with his grandma that I'll take him back after an hour or so…"

The man jumped down towards the beach and started to walk away; Luffy sat on the railing of the deck and called out towards the man. "What is it?"

"Join my crew!" Luffy suggested with his signature smile. "LUFFY!" Nami scolded him again; the man stopped walking for a second and turned towards them. "What's wrong?" Chopper asked as he noticed that the man was staring at them for a few second now.

The man merely chuckled in response; everyone was caught off guard by the sudden action. "Why are you laughing?" Luffy asked obviously as clueless as the other members of his crew. "Nothing, just… I wasn't expecting to meet the three famous Supernovas like this."

"!?" Law and Zoro stood there guard while Luffy titled his head in response, "Personally speaking I do not like calling you guys Supernovas, its much amusing to hear the word Worst Generation, the batch of pirates that shocked the seas. 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, 'Pirate Hunter' Ronaro Zoro and 'Royal Shichibukai and Death Surgeon' Trafalgar Law."

"I don't like it… if this conversation continues…" Usopp noted and looked towards the Nami. "Where are you getting at?" Nami asked the coated man.

The man shrugged in response, "I told… I wasn't expecting to meet the three members of the Worst Generation like this nor…" The man paused and looked towards the crew, "Nor the famous Straw Hat Pirates… 'Black Leg' Sanji, 'Cat Burglar' Nami, 'Devil Child and Light of the Revolution' Robin, 'Cottonj Candy Lover' Chopper, 'Sniper King' Usopp, 'Cyborg' Franky and 'Soul King' Brook. Up to this point a want to fight you guys but right now, but under some circumstances I might not be able to hold back, see ya then."

As the man bid farewell Sanji attacked him but a force stopped him from doing so. "A shield?!" Nami asked in shocked, "Sanii what are you doing!?" Usopp asked in desperation, "He's super strong! You just saw how he knocked down a sea-king using his bare hands!" Franky added. "Shut up all of you! Can't you see that aura around that man!?" Sani replied, it was true there was a black aura surrounding the man.

"Is that a no then?" Luffy asked out of the blue, "Luffy! Were facing another strong enemy here and your still asking him to join our crew!?" Chopper asked while violently shake the boy.

"Oh and be careful around here, heard a couple of marines are on their way." The man added and started to walk away again.

"Are you a pirate?" Law asked.

"I don't know do I look like a pirate to you Death Surgeon?" the man asked back.

"Where are we?" Nami asked.

"Qwern Island, welcome to paradise."

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"They call me… The Grim Ripper." And the man disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"D-Did we just meet…?" Nami asked after the man disappeared, she sat down on a nearby bench holding the sides of her head. "The first commander, Grim Ripper… Red." Zoro mumbled, the crew was still in a state of disbelief.

"The aura that he had…" Sanji noted while recollecting the black aura surrounding the man. "An aura that can make every pirate tremble." Law added. Usopp looked down on his hand and saw that he was still trembling from the previous event.

"What are you guys talking about? That man isn't as scaring as what Traf said!" Luffy protested obviously he was being Luffy.

"Yohohoho~ Lufffy didn't you get scared? I almost pee my pants then again I don't have a p-" Brook couldn't finish his sentence for Franky added, "He was supeeeeeeeeer scary! Didn't you see his aura?"

"What about his aura? Didn't you guys hear how he chase that sea-king for almost an hour just to save the boy and told us that he made a promise? I don't think his that bad." Luffy replied.

"Words can deceive Straw Hat…" Law replied, "Let's not talk about that, can we? What's important is his warning. The marines are going here, we should leave." Nami told them.

"We can't do that Nami-san, were short in supplies." Sanji informed her while puffing out smoke from his cigarette. "We have the sea-king…" she replied, "I'm not sure that the sea-king will last long."

"We also need woods, the waves that hit as a while back was pretty strong." Franky added, she looked towards Chopper to ask if he needed anything, the reindeer nodded and said; "I'm a little short in supplies too." The orange haired nodded and gave out instruction; "Okay, were going to get some supplies but as fast as possible the marines are on their way here."

The Straw Hat did as they were told; the group was divided in three. The first group was composed of Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Law. They were assigned to get medicine. The second group was composed of Sanj and Usopp, the duo was assigned for food. The last group had the following members Franky, Brook and Robin. They were assigned for the repair supplies and a like.

* * *

Qwern Island was a small island; the people who lived here looked fairly normal and seem to be friendly with pirates. Even though the island was small it had a sign of progress and a perfect example of very relaxing place.

"It seems like the people here aren't afraid of pirates." Zoro took notice as he notice the people around them looking happily at them. "This place is weird." Law commented and noticed the town's people movement; they were acting like the pirates were one with them.

They stop in front of a herb stall, a man in his mid 40s greeted them with a smile, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"I would like to get some herbs that are very effective when you have…" Chopper requested a bunch of herbs that the stall owner wrote down. "Please wait here for a moment…" The stall owner replied and went back to what seems like a storage place.

"The people here seem to be, overly friendly…" Nami commented as soon as the store owner left. "I'm hungry~" Luffy whinned and slum his shoulders down.

"Isn't it kinda fishy?" Nami added not paying attention to her captain's outburst. "Nami!" Luffy cried out as soon as he noticed that their navigator was paying him no mind. "SHUT UP!" The orange haired woman shouted and punched her captain.

"Well, well… look who's here…" A familiar voice greeted them; in an instant they looked towards the source of the voice and saw a very familiar coated man sitting on a branch of a tree. Immediately after seeing the man, Chopper and Nami hid behind the three members of the Worst Generation (while trembling of course.)

"W-What are you doing here?!" Chopper asked (obviously scared) while stuttering, the man shrugged and jump down from the tree. "D-Don't even try to come closer!" Nami warned while stuttering.

"What are you guys doing here? Didn't I tell you the marines are headed this way?" Red asked and tilted his head to the right; Law noticed a bunch of eyes looked towards their way when Red said the word marine. "Let me ask you the same thing, what are you doing here? Knowing that the marines are headed this way, you should have fled right? Or are you an idiot that wants to take them down knowing that their probably after you?" Law questioned.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm being reckless?" Red replied and raised an eye brow.

"Aren't you?" he replied.

"Huh? That's kinda weird knowing that it's coming from one of the pirates from the worst generation." Red replied.

"Do you have a problem with the worst generation or something?" Zoro asked.

"No, nothing… I'm just plainly amused that a bunch of kids like you are taking the seas by storm."

"But base on your tone, you sound like you're the same age as them… why use the term 'a bunch of kids?'" Nami asked, it suddenly hit Zoro, Chopper and Law that Nami was right. The tone that Red's using is the same tone as what Zoro and Law was using. Red looked towards Nami and tilted his head a little. Nami shirk expecting Red to make a sudden attack after her but the coated man chuckled a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Chopper asked.

"I wasn't expecting that someone will notice that, impressive." Red replied, sincerity on his tone. This made Nami blush a little. "And to answer your question… yes, I am around the same age as Pirate Hunter and Death Surgeon, but I entered the pirate world way younger than any one of you." He added.

"Way younger?" Zoro repeated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy asked getting dizzy on where the conversation was going.

"Nothing, just a friendly conversation." Red replied and looked towards the younger boy. "I have the herbs that you requ- oh Red! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" The stall owner said there was a hint of excitement on his voice. "Yeah, here." Red tossed a bag of money towards the man, "The usual?" the man asked.

"Yup, the old woman from the other side of the island has fever again, she wanted the usual herb although… I know it isn't working." Red explained, the old man nodded and reached down and gave Red a bag of herbs.

"Thanks." Red told the man as he handed the bag.

Zoro, Nami, Chopper and Law couldn't believe what they were seeing. One of the most dangerous people in the new world… is running an errand for an old woman?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you friends with this people, Red?" The stall owner asked.

"NO!" Chopper and Nami protested right after the question. The stall owner laughed in amusement, "Why are you asking?" Zoro asked the old man. "I thought you guys were friends that's why I was planning to give all the herbs that you needed for free-"

"Why free?" Red cut in after hearing the word 'free'. He tilted his head to the right and as obvious as possible he as confuse as the others.

"It was payment for your help yesterday.

"I did it for free…"

"No, no… your kindness should be paid considering that a few people of your age does the same."

"But-"

"Stop it, Red."

"Ugh… fine, give it to them for free."

Nami's eyes sparkled after hearing the conversation, "Red! You're such a big help! Let's be friends!"

"Greedy woman…" Zoro mumble upon hearing this, Nami took the collar of Zoro's shirt and started to threaten him with god what knows what kind of things she saying. "You don't have too…" Luffy said and as soon as the navigator heard this she shouted Luffy's name. "In case you haven't noticed we haven't been that friendly to you… but you're giving this kind of things for free? Are you sure about that?" Law pointed out, Nami shouted his name but the Supernova didn't pay her, no mind.

"Its fine, knowing that _his_ with you…" The coated man mumbled, "He? Who are you referring too?" he asked once more, Red stared at him for a while. "Nothing, I'm just mumbling nonsense." Law knew that the first commander wasn't just mumbling nonsense, but who exactly is he referring to '_If it's one of the Straw Hat pirates, I'm pretty sure that he will remember but base from the earlier events… no one seemed to recall him.'_ Law analyzes the words that Red spoken.

He was the only one who heard those words for the members that was with him was too busy. Chopper and Zoro were busy getting Nami to calm down before she detaches Luffy's head from his neck.

"Could you guys cut it out already!?" Law scolded them.

After the situation calmed down, the five of them thanked Red. "Are you guys looking for supply?" the coated man asked.

"Yeah, would you like to come with us?" Luffy asked with his signature smile, Red waved his right hand in front of him. "Can't do that… I need to deliver these herbs to the old woman at the other side of the island. But what kind of supplies are you guys looking for?"

"Medical supplies!" Chopper replied with his usual cheerful voice, "I can't come but I can help you. See the road up a head?" Red asked and the four of them nodded (excluding Law). "Go straight there and you'll see a store, at a time like this there's got to be an old woman sweeping the front of the store."

"And…?" Zoro asked.

"You'll get supplies there, that store is complete with everything you need. Just say my name and you'll probably get a discount."

* * *

"I can't believe that he was right about getting discount if we say his name…" Nami noted and stared at a bottle of medicine as they walk back to their ship. "Guess he isn't as bad as what the rumors say…" Zoro commented.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy cried out, Nami finally agreed to have a stopover on a restaurant nearby. They finished their meal and decided to go back to their ship. But upon arriving at the shore something was terribly wrong…

"WHERE'S THE SHIP!?" Nami and Chopper both cried out when they saw that the Thousand Sunny was missing. "Did the marines destroy it?" Zoro asked and raised an eye brow, "Most likely…" Law commented.

"Will you two stop talking like that!?" Chopper shouted.

"Hey, where's Thousand Sunny?" Luffy asked once more as he threw a way a chicken bone. Nami grab his collar and started to chock him, "You only noticed now!?"

"LUFFY!" Two familiar voice shouted as they turned around they saw Sanji and Usopp running towards them. "Where's the ship!?" Nami asked as they got near to them, "We've tried to look for it everywhere but we couldn't find it." Sanji explained, "We even tried to look for clues or trials but we found none." Usopp added. "Where are the others?" she asked once more. Sanji explained that the last group went to town to at least find out what was happening.

After a few minutes of waiting the last trio arrived. "What did you get?" Chopper asked obviously he was worried for their ship. "Nothing useful but the people here are only talking about a particular thing." Franky replied. "That is…?" Law asked curiously.

"That if a ship went missing it was only natural…" Robin explained.

"W-What…?" Nami asked as confused as the others.

"Yohoho~ were also confuse as you guys~" Franky replied.

"What do we do now?" Sanji asked.

"Look for Thousand Sunny, obviously…" Zoro replied.

"But where do we start?" Robin commented.

"I know someone who might help…" Luffy replied.

"Who?" the crew asked as they look at their captain, in return Luffy gave them a goofy smile…


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE GO LOOK FOR RED!?" The Straw Hat crew shouted all in unison, "Well, Red's not really a bad guy. He helped us out! Right, Nami?" Luffy replied he still had this goofy smile. "It's true but that was only coincidence. We won't know if he's going to help again this time. This is a different issue." The navigator replied.

"He'll help!" Luffy insisted.

"He won't!" Nami argued back.

"He might…" Law commented.

"He might- wait, what!? Are you siding with Luffy now!?" Nami said as she looked at the Death Surgeon.

"It's not siding, if you think about it… Red's willing to help us every time we met him… Besides…" Law replied wondering if he should tell what he heard from Red a while back.

"Besides what?" Sanji asked as he looked as the Supernovas. He sighed, "He might know one of you…"

"WHAT!?" They all screamed together.

"He told me a while ago that the reason he's helping us is because of a 'his' which means one of you knew him from back then…" He explained as watched the male crew member's reaction. They were obviously thinking hard except for a certain Straw Hat. "We need to find Thousand Sunny first!"

* * *

They went to town to ask about Red's whereabouts, all the people replied that he might be staying with an old woman and her grandchild at the other side of the island. It wasn't a long walk (for the island was small) upon arriving at the speculated place they saw an old Japanese inspired house, it had a small garden in front which has growing watermelons and fences cover the area.

"Well… this place is peaceful…" Robin noted as she scanned the surroundings. Luffy inhaled deeply then shouted; "RED! YOU HERE!? WE NEED TO TALK YOU!" Luffy shouted, they waited for an answer but to no avail.

"We should just knock..." Usopp suggested and grab the gate's handle. Within a blink of an eye Usopp was lying on the ground and black scythe pointed on his neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" A deep familiar voice greeted. Everyone turned towards the scene.

"RED!" Luffy cheered, this snap the coated man out of what seems to be his hazed. "Straw Hat? What are you guys doing?" He asked and swayed the scythe away from Usopp's neck. "Sorry about that, didn't notice you." He apologize and pulled Usopp up. Usopp was shaking violently.

"D-Did you pulled Usopp down to the ground?" Chopper asked while stuttering. "Sorta…"

Red led them in towards the old house, well not really in for he didn't let them inside. He sat on the terrace casually as if he owns the place and stared at the Straw Hat pirates. "Are you guys lost or something?" he asked.

"No and we need your help." Nami replied, he merely titled his head to the left as if he was telling Nami to tell her what what's going on.

"Are ship got stolen and the cit-"

"Your ship towed…" Red replied as he picks his ear casually like it was an ordinary day.

"Towed…? No one told us that the gov-" Usopp tried to protest but Red cut in shortly, "It's not a work of the government… just a group of people who hates both the pirates and the marines, so they take revenge by towing their ships."

"What will happen to Sunny then?" Zoro asked as he raise an eye brow at the coated man.

"The same thing that happens to every other ship…"

"Which is?" Robin asked.

"Destroyed… and if your ship got stolen for about an hour now… you have four hours to rescue it."

"Where's the towing field then!? Can you help us go there!?" Luffy asked obviously worried about their ship.

Red stared at them for a moment and sighed, "No can do."


	7. Chapter 7

Their eyes went wide after hearing Red's response.

"What do you mean you can't help us!?" Luffy shouted at the coated man. Red glance towards the fiend and sighed before answering, "I would like to… I really do but…" "Something's holding you back?" Law asked.

This caught the first division commander by surprise and he twitch a little, "There is? Isn't there?" the Supernova asked once more as he raise an eye brow. Red couldn't reply instead he let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I can tell you where it is but I can't come wi-"

"R-Red-san…?" a voice called out, they all looked at the door behind Red. There was a boy sitting there while rubbing his eyes, he looked like he just woke up from an unexpected nap.

"Y-You're the kid from the sea-king!" Franky noted, the boy stared at the crew then at Red. The first commander sighed and told the boy to go back to sleep. "Give me a minute…" the first commander requested.

After a few seconds, Red went outside; his aura obviously confuse on what to do. "Was that kid…? Your child…?" Sanji asked out of the blue. "Of course not!" The Grim Ripper burst out; he sighed and turned towards Law. "You were right something was holding me back…"

"That kid?" He asked curiously. The Grim Ripper merely nodded in response. "Who was that kid anyway?"

"Fine, I'll tell you the story… why I'm here, why can't I leave and why the people here are friendly with the pirates…" He announced but there was a hint of nervousness on hits tone, he proceed otherwise. "I came here from Saobdy Island upon reaching this island I wanted to leave as soon as I can… you guys might know why…"

"Yohohoho~ you mean the people here are acting strange?" Brook asked. "Exactly, Mr. Skeleton…"

"It was weird at first then I found out why…" Red took a deep breath as if trying to remember the next event. "This island was under by the marines and the world government. They were forced to do labor, the people here plead the marines to help them but for some reason they turned a blind eye, but a pirate came and _save_ them..."

"That pirate is…?" Robin asked curiously, "Black Beard…" Red replied in which Luffy fist has curled in to a ball. "Black Beard '_saving them_'? That's just plain joke right there." Law stated as he notice Luffy's change of expression.

"You think I didn't know? That guy's made out of shit…" Red replied as he tilted his head on the right side obviously mocking Black Beard. "Where is this story going exactly?" Nami asked out of the blue. "It will… if you guys will stop interrupting me…"

"Black Beard thought them how to fight and boy did they really fight… After a month of revolting they won against the marines without the help of Black Beard. After that event they vowed to destroy every Marine and anyone associated with the World Government that steps foot in this island…" There was a long pause before Red continued, "Now, let's talk about how I got here and why I can't leave this house…"


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know if the Shichibukai or other pirate knows this but…" He started and looked at Law, "Did you know what happened three months ago?"

"Three months ago…?" Law questioned obviously he was confused_. 'What did happen three months ago?'_ He asked himself trying his best to remember but to no avail. "So they hid that huh…" Red chuckled in amusement.

"What happened three months ago?" Luffy asked curiosity taking over. "Three months ago, I got arrested by the marines." He answered as if it was just a simple question; he casually shifted his sitting position. Upon hearing this, their eyes went wide.

"Then if you got arrested… how did you get out?" Zoro asked out while raising an eye brow. "Good question and the answer is pretty simple… a marine help me out."

"A marine help you out!?" Usopp burst out.

"Yeah… Thinking about it, I guess the reason why they hid such news is because they want to surprise the world. Who wouldn't be right? The Grim Ripper being executed and such... That will be big news and the honor will go to them… But too bad he disappeared without a trace. "

"Why do you sound so disgust?" Law questioned once more. Red titled his head to the side and said, "Do I?"

"Well anyway… That certain Marine and I got close when I was in the cell, he visited me every day, at some point I thought that he was merely squeezing out in formation but I was wrong … it went to the point that he asked me about things and way I became a pirate, I answered him. And in situations like that you asked him about his background. Turns out this kid and the old woman leaving here was his son and mother."

The crew listened carefully on Red's story.

"Then things happen, from what I knew my execution was to be held on 5th day but for some reason it was move the day after our talk. I was prepared for it… but then he released me from my cell in the middle of the night. Told me that to _find the truth_… that gave me motivation, then the rest played as history and destiny wanted it."

"So the reason you can't leave is because… of that kid and the old woman…" Usopp noted in which Red nodded in response.

"If I leave them… the people will here will probably kill this innocent people. I decided to protect them until he returns. I guess I'm paying back a debt."

"W-Wahahahahaha!" Luffy burst out in tears; this caught the coated man by surprise. "W-Why the hell are you crying!?"

"Y-Your sooo cool!" Luffy whined.

"Not just cool but suuuuuuuuper cool!" Franky sniffed.

"I-I thought you were evil but… wahahahaha!" Nami cried out.

"We're so sorry Red-san!" Chopper whined.

"A man who deserves an award!" Usopp added.

"I cried but then again I don't have eyes!" Brook added.

Red watched silently but obviously he was dumfounded about the sudden drama in front of him. "I hate to break your drama but what about Thousand Sunny?" Zoro cut in. They all returned to the usual posture, "Red what now?" Sanji asked.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know. But Let me tell you…. I won't be sure if you guys can be successful in this one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Two updates~ **

**The last 2 chapters were kinda short, so I apologize (bows) **

**This is my apology gift... ^^"  
**

**Again I'm really sorry (bows)  
**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked while picking his nose, "The security there is too tight and will you please stop picking your nose in front of me! That's disgusting!" Red shouted at the young captain, Luffy flicked his booger away while Red smack himself with his palm.

"What do you mean the security is too tight?" Nami broke in the conversation. "That place is full of modified Pacifista or more likely Pacifista who kills everyone that they don't recognized."

"We can handle them." Zoro noted with a slight smile. Red shaked his head in response, "That place is surrender by Pacifista all combination attacks coming from them can destroy this island." He explained.

"I have a question…" Robin said while she's on the signature thinking position. "That is…?"

"How do you know all this?" Robin asked. The Grim Ripper shrug and said, "I go there a lot you know… apparently the person who runs that place 'likes' me."

"Then you should come with us!" Franky suggested. "YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO MY STORY A WHILE BACK ARE YOU!?" Red burst out in a comical way. "Yohohoho~ I have a suggested~" Brook stated, everyone turned toward the undead skeleton. "That is?"

"What if… some of us stay here in replace of Red-san~?" He suggested this took everyone by surprise. Think about yohoho~" he added. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… Brook has a point…" Nami agreed. "I'm willing to stay here for the kid!" Franky volunteered and did his signature pose. "Yohoho~ since I was the one who suggested this, I also volunteer~"

"Then it's settled!" Luffy replied and his signature grin pasted on his face. "Red's coming with us!"

"Wait, hold up… I NEVER AGREED TO ANYTHING!" Red screamed at them, the first commander was obviously annoyed and pissed by the fact that they were making decision without consulting him first. "What made you think that I'll agree with this?"

"You were the one who told us that we might not bypass their security and there are Pacifista here." Law pointed out.

"It doesn't make sense." Red replied.

"Think about it if this guys go around and take their ship back no less than a minute this island will be erased on the map. " He explained. Red released a sigh of annoyance and frustration.

"Besides, knowing that you know the Worst Generation… you probably heard about Straw Hat-ya being stubborn."

"Like the incident in Punk Hazard?"

"…. Yeah…"

Red release a sigh before answering. "Fine… fine… I'll come with you…"

* * *

"So where exactly is the place?" Usopp asked as they walk around the sandy beach, they been walking for a while now and it was obviously hot. "And isn't your outfit too hot for this situation?" Red took out his scythe and pointed it on Usopp's neck; he fell on his back on his response.

"Firstly, never ever question my outfit, got it?" Red replied under that hat it was obvious that the Grim Ripper was glaring at him. Usopp nodded as fast as he could, "Where did he pull out that scythe?" Sanji questioned.

"Under the coat?" Nami asked.

"That's too large… that's scythe giant one." Zoro commented.

"Red! How long are we gonna walk!" Luffy complained like a child, Red sighed and picked up the nearest stick beside him. He started to draw a medium circle and above it was a smaller one. "This is not the time for sand art." Law commented.

"This is not sand art… This is where we are going…" Red answered and pointed at the smaller circle. "This island can only be reach by boat, it's about a 30 minutes ride."

"30 minutes!? That long!? What about Sunny!?" Chopper burst out a lot of question. "I was looking for a boat to hijack you know, I told you guys to stay at the house 'cause it might take long time." He reminded them; the crew slumped down their shoulders upon remembering that what the Grim Ripper told them was true.

"What do we do now?" Robin asked.

"We run…"

"Run!? Are you crazy!? We have Devil Fruit users here!" Sanji shouted when he heard the word 'run' he thought of them going on the water.

"Tsk, keep it down. You guys are too loud like seriously. " Red replied, he snap his fingers, suddenly a staircase of what seems to be glass appeared in front of them, it had the shade of black on it. "You thought I didn't know? Who in their right mind will go to the sea? Besides I'm a Devil Fruit user too."

"OHHHH~! SO COOOL!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp cheered as they started to run towards the staircase. "It feels like I'm floating!" Luffy stated a wide grin on his face.

His crewmates and Law looked at him in disbelief; sometimes they forget that Luffy can be so childish. "Let's get moving…" Red instructed, they followed him.

Their walk was a silent except for Luffy who kept on complaining, then out of nowhere Red turned around.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked.

"To quiet, too boring… let's play a game then!" Red suggested, Luffy and Chopper's eyes lit up in joy. "What kind of game?!" they asked excitedly and repeatedly. Instead of answering Red pointed on the flat from that they were stepping on.

"What's happening!?" Nami shriek in terror.

It was too late for them to notice that the flat form was disappearing bit by bit. "I hate slow people~" Red announced in a sing song voice. "Ja! See ya! If you fall it's the rocks, the sea or the sea-king!" With that Red disappeared and the next thing they knew Red was jumping from one flat form to the other.

"I-I don't wanna die yet!" Nami shriek again in terror.

"R-Red's crazy!" Usopp commented as he raised on foot due to the flat from getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"This will be fun!" Luffy cheered and ran after Red.

"L-Luffy! Wait for me!" Chopper asked and followed him.

"Those idiots!" Sanji commented and threw away his cigarette.

"…." Without a word, Law followed them.

"What a pain…" Zoro announced and followed them.

Robin giggled and followed them with one last shriek Nami and Usopp tag along.


	10. Chapter 10

"T-There it is!" Nami shouted and pointed on island ahead of them. "Red was right about that island." Sanji commented as they continue to jump from one flat form to another.

"I never lied to anyone of you, you know?" Red stated as he appeared above them, it seems like he was floating or flying for a second then he disappeared again and when they look ahead they saw him there.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? HE APPEARED AND DISAPPEARED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Usopp burst out obviously terrified on what he just saw. "What kind of Devil Fruit is he using?" Robin asked no one in particular.

After a few more minutes they arrive on the island but it wasn't a safe landing. For some reason Red didn't continued the stair case and just cut it when they a tree was blocking them. Some of them jumped making it a safe landing, while the others stumble down.

"Yosh! Let's do that again!" Luffy announced his eyes glittering with excitement. Nami hit him with her fist and shouted, "THAT WAS NOT FUN!"

Red stood up and brush away the dust from his cloths and mumble, "It was fun…" The Death Surgeon heard this he hit Red with his Kikoku (on the head). The Grim Ripper covered his head after being hit, "Why did you do that!?"

"It wasn't fun that was dangerous." Law replied. The other was too busy with Luffy they couldn't notice what the Death Surgeon did to the Ripper.

"So, do you guys get the plan?" Red asked and looked at them, ahead of them was a palace but it was slightly deformed , around it stood high metal fences and at the enters stood one Pacifista. "Why don't I get to fight!?" Luffy asked in a loud voice, Red threw a rock at him. "Goddammit Straw Hat! If you go there our plans of getting your ship peacefully will fail. Do you get me?"

"So the plan is… we wait here until you get our ship back?" Nami asked once more clearing things out. The Ripper nodded in approval.

"That's fine with me!" Nami cheered obviously glad she wasn't facing a strong enemy.

"Yeah! Go Red you can do it!" Usopp cheered.

"We'll wait here 'till you arrive!" Chopper added.

"You guys are just glad because you guys aren't facing a Pacifista!" Zoro shouted at them.

"Before I go I have two concerns…" Red stated.

"That is…?" Law asked.

"You guys need to restrain Luffy…" he replied and pointed at the young straw hat. "But I want to fight!" he burst out.

"It's impossible to restrain Luffy!" Usopp stated Red snap his fingers then he pulled out a coin out of his pocket. "You can't bribe him with a coin!" Nami commented.

"I'm not going to bribe him… were playing a game." Red stated and turned towards Luffy, "Head or Tail? If your choice wins you're coming with me, if not… you're going to stay here, you won't come after me and you'll play just like a little boy…"

"What if you cheat?" Luffy asked.

"I never cheat; I leave it up to luck."

"S-So cool!" Usopp and Chopper commented their eyes sparkling.

"So Straw Hat… what's it going to be?"

"Head..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

Red toss the coin in the air, everyone was silent as they looked at the coin, then Red catch it.

"Oh look… a tail…" Red stated.

* * *

"YOU CHEATED!" Luffy raised his voice; Red threw another rock at him. "How can I even cheat?" he stated under that hat it was obvious that the Grim Ripper was smirking under that hat. "You lose and it also means you're going to stay here like a little boy waiting for his parents." Luffy forced a nod, he was still bitter on his defeat on a simple game.

"So your other concern is?" Zoro asked cutting in the conversation.

"The second…" Red stated and he turned around in a cool matter. He was looking at the palace in front of him as if he was thinking deeply.

"S-So c-cool!" Usopp, Chopper and Nami commented as they saw how perfect Red stood in front of them.

"What does your ship look like?" Red asked out of the blue.

"WHAT!?" They all asked in unison.

"I take back what I said you're not cool!" Usopp stated.

"I… I don't really care about what you think." He stated and tilted his head to the right still not turning around.

"But how can you forget what Sunny looks like!?" Sanji asked.

"Urg, it doesn't matter... Just what does your ship look like… was in the one with the bones on the front, the whale, the flower, the mermaid?" He replied.

"What kind of memory do you have!?" Nami asked.

"A bad one…" Red stated and turned towards them. "Look, I apologize about not remembering 'Sandy' –"

"It's Sunny!" They all screamed at the Ripper.

"Whatever…" He replied.

"If Red has a bad memory how can he be such a dangerous pirate?!" Usopp asked no one in particular.

"Hey I'm right here you know…."

"We need someone to guide him… he needs to look pure and unsuspicious…" Nami thought out loud.

"I don't mind an escort as long as he doesn't look like a pirate…" The Ripper added.

"Pure?" Zoro thought.

"Unsuspicious…" Sanji added.

"Doesn't look like a pirate…" Law mumbled.

They turned towards one particular reindeer.

"M-ME!?" Chopper screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Red-san are you sure this is fine?" Nami asked as she observe Chopper being tied on Red's hat. "It will…"

"Why not tie Chopper on your scythe?" Sanji asked.

Red turned around and looked at the castle, "If I tie him there it's impossible to fight… Besides…." Everyone looked at the Ripper before turning around again. "Isn't this cute?"

"That's the only reason!?" They all screamed in unison.

Red chuckled in amusement on how synch the crew was when it comes to reacting. "Kidding~ you guy are hilarious~!"

"Are you sure you can do this?" Law asked and raised an eye brow at the 1st commander. Red poke him on the chest using his index finger, "Ha~ You should know how awesome I am, Death Surgeon." He commented. "Tsk, don't you dare poke me." Law stated he was about to slap Red's hand away but Red dodge.

"Red." Luffy called out, his face was serious.

"What is it, Straw Hat?" He asked.

"Promise me you'll get Sunny…" Luffy said as he showed his fist. Red released a simple 'hmp' then bump his fist to Luffy's. "Yeah, I will…"

"Before I forgot…" Red mumble, he took something out from his left coat pocket and tossed it towards Law. "Take it, you can monitor our conversation with that." He stated, Law looked at his clutch fist and slowly opened it. "A Den Den Mushi?" Law thought out loud.

"It's a Baby Den Den Mushi… Use it, okay?" Red corrected him, the Baby Den Den Mushi had a dark yellow shell and red body. The noticeable trait of this Baby Den Den Mushi is that it wore a cowboy hat that looks exactly like the one that Red's wear.

"Won't this thing broadcast our voice?" Zoro asked and poked it.

"It's a modified one; it can only be used as a speaker." Red answered and took a step forward. "I'm going now… You guys remember the plan right?"

"Yeah... We stay here until you come back." Nami recalled.

"Good… here we go."

* * *

"Luffy… Do you trust Red?" Sanji asked when the Ripper was at a distance. Luffy nodded once before answering, "He doesn't seems like a bad guy, but there's something that's worried about him."

"You notice?" Law asked and looked at Luffy.

"Oh~ you to Traffy?"

" Yeah…"

"The aura that's been covering him… it feels like a real demon is living inside of him…"

"W-What!? Then is it okay to leave Chopper with him!?" Usopp asked he was obviously terrified about what he heard. "Chopper-ya's fine… So far, he's doing a good job on handling it." Law replied.

"R-Red-san… There's a P-Pacifista in front of us! It's walking towards us!" Chopper voice rang out from the speaker. Those who were left look at the scene in front of them; it was true that the Pacifista was walking towards them.

"I got you, Reindeer-san~" Red said cheerfully.

"His a friend, you can move now." Red's threatening voice was heard on the Den Den Mushi.

The Pacifista opened it mouth indicating to attack, Red didn't move. The Pacifista fired a beam towards them, Chopper screamed in shock. Red took the beam on his hand and redirected it towards the sea. In a blink of an eye, Red was already walking past the Pacifista.

"I told you to move." Red said in a very low voice, and then the Pacifista was cut in half. He continued to the walk towards the gate, his scythe was on his right arm.

"A-Amazing!" Nami said as they saw the scene in front of them.

"Truly one of the most powerful pirates in the New World." Robin added.

"Stop praising him!" Sanji said in jealousy.

"But when did he cut that Pacifista?" Zoro asked.

" More importantly… How did he redirect that beam?" Law commented.

"Shishishi~ I want to fight him when we escape this place!" Luffy announced.

* * *

"Reindeer-san are you alright?" Red voice rang out on the Den Den Mushi. "A-Amazing! Red-san your amazing!" Chopper said his tone full of excitement.

"It's good that you're fine, sorry if that scared you back there." Red replied while scratching the back of his neck. "It's okay~ At least were in front of the palace now." Chopper said as he looked up and saw the palace just standing in front of them. "Yeah, cover your ears… I'm going to shout." Red instructed, Chopper did as he was told and covered his ears firmly. Red took a deep breath and… "OLD WOMAN RICELLE! COME OUT HERE I CAME TO VISIT YOU!"

Due to Red's scream a loud shrieking noise was heard at the other line. They all covered their eyes upon hearing it. "Damn! That was loud!" Zoro complained when the noise stop, "I didn't except him to shout that loud." Robin noted.

"I think I shouted too loud, neh Straw Hat-san sorry~" Red said through the Den Den Mushi.

"If you know your shout too hard, you should have told us!" They all screamed in unison.

The Grim Ripper, shrug as if dismissing something and casually looked up. "Hey… Reindeer-san…"

"What is it?"

"Avoid talking from now on…"

"Eh? Why?"

"If this woman hears something from you that she dislikes… It will be a pain to get Sunny back…"

"I-I understood… But who is she?"

"A former scientist of the marines… a woman who hates pirates and the marines so much… Doctor Ricelle…"

With that hint the door gate opened slowly…


	12. Chapter 12

"Hmm~ it's been a while since you last visited me… Red-san~" A voice of a woman called through the gates. "I just felt like… you know..." Red replied and for some reason his voice sounded so bored.

"A-A beautiful woman!" Sanji cheered, stood in front of the gate was a woman in her 30's, she had violet hair and green eyes, and she wore an antique looking dress.

"Why does it feel like that woman is staring to seduce Red?" Zoro asked no one in particular.

"I guess Red is pretty popular with woman." Usopp concluded.

"He is not!" Sanji protested.

"Now, shall we go inside~?" The woman's voice rang through the Baby Den Den Mushi. Red gave a faint 'okay' and they disappeared before them.

"Doesn't Red… sound so bored…?" Law kept that question hanging but a few of them nodded.

* * *

Inside the palace, they walk through a long hallway each side of the hallway had paintings on it, the floor had a red carpet covering it and the walls were shinning as if they were made out of porcelain. "Red, what is that thing on your head?" The woman named Ricelle asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Red asked back his voice still on monotone.

* * *

"His disrespecting a woman!" Sanji screamed upon hearing Red's voice on the Den Den Mushi. "Won't Red spoil this if he continues to talk like this?" Nami asked it was obvious that she was worried.

"I think its normal…" Robin replied once again in her thinking pose.

"Yeah, if it isn't normal the woman should have scolded Red by now." Zoro replied.

There was long silence between the line when, "KYAAAA~! RED-SAMA SO COOL~!"

"Now I know why Red sounded so bored while talking to that lady…" Usopp commented.

* * *

"So why did you come here?" Ricelle cheerful rang out. The Straw Hat crew can already see the look under Red's hat… he was not please.

Red was not please… no… not a single bit. He hated this woman for acting to friendly to the point that she flirts with him. Red sat down a luxurious violet chair and slump his shoulders. He let out a heavy sigh, which can be heard up 'till the other line. "Red-san are you alright? You seems worn out..." Chopper asked as soon as he saw that Ricelle went to the kitchen and he swear that he saw her opening at least ten doors.

"Yeah I'm fine… this woman is weird like seriously… did you see the way he acted towards me?" Red asked and looked a bit up indicating that he wanted to look at the reindeer on his head.

"I guess you're just popular with the woman…" Chopper replied faintly. Red choked on his own saliva, "What the hell made you thought of that!?" He asked.

"Well, this woman and the women on the other island looked like they wanted to jump on you for some reason."

Red twitch a little, "J-Jump…? Who thought you that word…?"

* * *

Nami gave a punch and kick combo towards Sanji. "YOU THOUGHT HIM THAT WORD WEREN'T YOU!?" She asked a demon aura coming out of her. "W-Wait! He was the one who asked!" Sanji pleaded for his life.

"My, my Sanji-kun… we should give you punishment for that…" Robin announced while looking evilly down at Sanji.

"Hmm… Did you hear a scream just now, Reindeer-san?" Red asked and looked towards the window. "Hah? I didn't hear anything…" Chopper answered.

"Neh~ Red-san, can I ask you something?" Chopper asked as he move a little. "Sure, what is it?"

"Why do you hide your face?" Chopper asked.

* * *

"GYAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS CHOPPER DOING!? HE MIGHT GET KILLED IF HE CONTINUES ASKING RED QUESTION!" Usopp shouted in despair, Zoro hit him with his katana indicating him to stop screaming.

A faint laugh escape from Red lips, this caught the crews' attention.

"You're a curious one, huh?" Red stated. Chopper felt that Red was smiling under that hat.

"Is that bad?" Chopper asked he moved a little. Red felt his hooves on his scalp but didn't pay him no mind. "No~ my captain told me that a curious child like you have high IQ." Red stated, Chopper blushed and wiggle on Red's head. "Stop it you idiot~! You can't overwhelm me with that!"

Red released under faint laugh, he shifted his position and decided to lean his scythe on his shoulder. "The reason why I'm hiding my face~ this is a tough one, let's just say that if I remove all of this… everyone will get scared of me."

"Eh? Why? Are you scary?" Chopper asked. Red shake his head and said, "Maybe…"

Their came a muffled sound from the other line, Luffy and the others couldn't hear it for it was a low whisper.

"But don't worry Red~ I won't get scared of you!" Chopper proclaimed in a cheerful voice. "Are you sure about that? Under this hat… a devil is hiding…" He replied, the reindeer shivered a little. But was firm on his resolve, "I won't get scared of you!"

"So why are you here?" Ricelle asked as she took a sip of her tea, she looked at Red as if he was seeing Red's true identity. "Don't tell me it's for nothing, I know you Red." She added.

"Huh? You know me?" Red replied and placed the tea-cup down on the table beside him. He looked at the woman in front of him, he was mocking her. "Are you sure about that, Ricelle?"

Ricelle placed her tea-cup down, and looked outside. "Yes, you're a fearsome pirate. Every pirate and marine in the New World fears you just uttering your name were like a curse to them." Red leaned towards the left arm (of the chair), his left hand under his chin (and of course it was on top of the left arm) supporting the weight of his head. "Do you really know me that much? If so, enlighten me." He wasn't interested on what she said, he clearly knows all the things she said previously.

Ricelle stood up and went towards the window; she stood there her hands on her back as if thinking deeply. "You're unique but I bet you already know that, you're not like any other pirates. Every move that you make and every word you say, it's always planned." Red continued to listen and merely stared at the woman's back view.

"You dislike making mistakes… you want everything to go according to your plan. I met a lot of people like you in the sea. People like you…"

Red shifted his weight and cross his legs this time, not interrupting the former scientist.

"People like you… are those that want to control everything and if you look deeper… people who like to control everything are the type of people who has one past that one doesn't want to know nor the person itself wants to remember. Am I not right, Red?"

"You hit a few points… but… I'm not the type of person who has that horrible past. I simply want to everything to go according to plan. 'Cause honestly speaking it's a pain in the ass if my plans don't work." Red answered.

The former scientist was bewildered of Red's answer. "What do you mean?" she thought out loud.

"I thought you were smart but I guess you lack a few common sense, hmp~" Red answered as he stretch both his arms on the air. "It's a pain in the ass if my plans don't work. Think about it, if you plan a celebration for someone and the celebrant doesn't go, what will you feel? Won't you feel like pissed and annoyed?"

"….. I see….I guess I don't know you that much…"

"Obviously…"

"Red?"

"What?"

"Should I trust a people like you?"

"I don't know where you're getting at and where that came from..."

"Is it alright… to trust people like you, who come to others life without warning?"

"I don't know, how should I know?"

"Pirates like you- no even the marines … all of you should never be trusted."

"What the hell is your issue with the marines and pirates anyway? Every time I go here you go around complaining about this. And honestly speaking… its getting on my nerves…"

"Do… Do you really want to know?"


	13. Chapter 13

"So… where is this conversation going?" Nami asked no one in particular after hearing the discussion between Red and Ricelle. "He's going with the flow; it's a tactic to get some useful information." Law replied and looked down at the Baby Den Den Mushi.

* * *

Ricelle was simply looking outside her hands still at her back. Red knew from that posture that she's composing a story; Red didn't mind the silence though. He loved silent places like this it can help him to relax and his mind goes around or more likely he can reflect on he's life.

He lied a few minutes ago, she didn't hit a few. She hit all the points, but he can't admit it. No, never in his life that he's going to admit it. It was a coward's deed to him if he admits him. That's the main formula in what he's doing on his life know. That's the thing that makes him; 'The Grim Ripper of the South Blue'.

Hiding how you feel, concealing his emotions and acting as if it's nothing. He's an expert when it comes to these things. If he didn't have full control of himself, just a while back… he could have killed Ricelle for bring back things that he never wanted to talk about.

"Red, are you listening?" Ricelle called out, Red simply looked at Ricelle as if he was okay. "Yeah, continue."

Ricelle didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. She never did know what this pirate was thinking; it was hard for her to analyze Red. He simply goes around and acts as if everything was normal. He didn't show any signs whether he's happy or mad. _He was unique…_

"Ten years ago I was working for the marines as a scientist. I never did mind doing jobs that involve studying human bodies nor devil fruits. I simply like the fact that I get to know new things…" She started, Red slump down his chair, Ricelle observe this and thought that it was he's way to relax. She was wrong, it was his way to show that he isn't interested and he was bored. But of course she will never know.

"I had a child when I was 20, it was a mistake for a young age like that."

"Who's the father?"

"The father? He was a man from the marines, a man in his 30s, a man who fought the pirates with bravery."

"Did you get married?"

There was a log silence on the line.

* * *

"Don't you think Red's asking too personal question?" Usopp asked.

"Nah~ I can feel it that he's curious." Luffy replied while picking his nose.

* * *

Ricelle sighed and looked towards the Grim Ripper, "Your one curious kid aren't you?"

Red shrugged and took a cookie from the plate beside his table. He nodded indicating that Ricelle can continue his story. "We never did… when I got pregnant I found out that he had a family of his own."

Red choked at the cookie that he was eating and using his fist he pounded his chest, he quickly grab the tea beside the table and drank it as fast as he could_. 'I was not expecting that...'_He thought.

"Shocking right?" Ricelle asked a faint smile on her lips. Red nodded in a fast way.

"I told him he should take responsibility… but he never did. He told me that I seduce him…"

"Did you?"

"Seduce? There's no woman in her right mind that will seduce the man that she loves."

"I can name a few."

* * *

Usopp face palmed himself, "His smirking under that hat, isn't he?" He asked and turned towards Zoro. "Yeah, I can feel it all the way from here." Zoro answered.

"Then one stormy night… these things happen…" She said and paused for a while, Red knew she was having a bad time and any minute from now her tears are going to fall. But he didn't bother to comfort her… Red was always like this especially if that person that he was going comfort was someone he isn't close with.

"I was working for a new weapon, he came with a sword ono his hand and pointed it one my neck." Everyone who was listening knew where this conversation was going.

"I managed to survive; I went to the head and reported about it. But I was late; he managed to change the story… He told the head that I drug him. I was fired; I roam around trying to find a good place to stay then…"

"Then what?"

"I met a pirate, he showed me the that there were more in life that I should never be that type of person to stop if I ever failed… he was kind…"

"But it was all just a play…"

"Oh, you know…"

"I've travel around the world and of course I knew about things like this."

"I see…"

"But please, do continue…" Red said just for a minute... He's voice sounded different. _He felt pity towards her..._

"When I gave birth to my daughter, he acted as his father. He gave me promises that he will love me forever and marry me someday… Then after 7 years…"

Red quietly listened and didn't make any remark.

"I went to town to buy food when I came back home… He was gone and my daughter… Up till now I never knew where they went. Nor what he did to her."

"I see…"

"…"

"….."

"Do you understand now? Why I never trusted pirates and marines… Their all just the same."


	14. Chapter 14

Red remained silent, he wasn't expecting any of that. Ricelle looked at him and from the looks of it, she was searching for an answer. _'Should not have asked that… bad move.'_ He thought.

"So, Red… should I trust you?" she asked.

"WHAT'S TAKING RED SO LONG!?" Luffy cried out his patience running low. Nami hit him on the head, "Shhh! Red's trying his best! Just wait a bit more!"

"But-"

"Straw Hat-ya, you made a promise." Law reminded him (and this made Luffy quite) not because he was irritated, he wouldn't careless but this question sounded so interesting and the person who was to answer it was one of the few that hit his curiosity ever since he entered the New World.

Law wouldn't admit it, no, not one bit. But ever since the day he heard about; 'The Grim Ripper of the South Blue.' It hit his curiosity. He heard a lot of stories about this man and none of them were good. Being able to destroy at least 150 marine ships, defeating a lot of marine officials, being a threat to the World Government (for some odd reason) and many more.

He also heard that he was unique and upon seeing him the rumors were right. For some reason his aura was unpredictable. And anyone who was observant enough knew that the aura around him will also notice. '_His aura is protecting him…' _He thought.

And from the scene earlier, it was true that he was both; strong and unique, he was dangerous. _'You defeated that Pacifista just with one cut and managed to redirect its beam… How dangerous are you, Red?' _

The sound of some pressing his weight against the cushion broke his thought. "Should you trust me?" He laughed silently, Law looked at the Baby Den Den Mushi on his hand, and it was smirking. "You asked the wrong person~"

"What do you mean?"

Red chuckled to himself as if he was asking something so ridiculous. "How can you trust me when... I never trusted myself..."

Everyone was silent; no one made a sound on both sides.

'_Who are you…? Grim Ripper…'_ Law thought.

"I-I don't understand…" Ricelle confused voice broke the silence. "Well if you really want to know… wait 'till the right time comes and don't you worry, it won't be long enough." The 1st commander replied.

Yet again Red prove he was no ordinary pirate.

"It seems like… you still want to stay hidden in the shadows…" Ricelle stated and a small smile appeared on her face. "Does it seem like that?" Red asked.

"Yes… so now… why are you her for?" Ricelle asked, the 1st commander merely looked at her. "I know you won't come here just because you felt like it. I know you hate this place and you dislike me."

"Oh~" Red reacted a bit surprised but knowing the Grim Ripper, he probably knew that she figured that out. "I guess you know me a little bit, huh?" Red answered and placed his scythe on his laps. "I merely want to see the new ship that you towed." He replied as he lift his scythe a little to check on his reflection.

"I'm sure you don't mind that, right?" Red voice deeper than usual and he's head was a bit tilted on right side. Ricelle blushed a little, "H-How did—"

"News travels fast; you should know that by now."

"You really are incredible…"

"Flattering me won't do you any good."

"And as cold-hearted as always… Fine I'll get that ship ready for the show."

Chopper saw (yet again) that Ricelle walked in at least ten doors. Red sighed and slump down on his chair. "Are you alright?" Chopper asked obviously worried about the 1st commander.

"Reindeer-san… this is sudden but you need to choose." Red stated.

"Choose…? Choose what?" Chopper asked obviously confused.

"Will you stay here or run… when the battle starts."

"W-What do you mean!?"

"She's in the verge of knowing…. And if she finds out, it will be bad news…"

"…."

"Now I'm asking you Reindeer-san will you stay as I fight or will you get Sunny and run away? I will respect the decision you pick."

"I-I'll stay…" Chopper answered stuttering a little.

"Are you sure about that, Reindeer-san?" Red asked again at this point Red was smirking in amusement.

"Yeah! I promise that I'll stay here by your side!" Chopper replied with a huge smile. "Even though you might meet the devil inside me?"

"Yep! I made a promise right? I won't leave your side even thought your really scary!" Chopper replied in a cheerful voice. "Oh~? You're a brave one."

Before Chopper can even react, Ricelle appeared standing near the door frame. "Let's go, the ship's ready…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Sky here~  
**

**I will like to apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes on the previous and current chapter.  
**

**I'll apologize here since I know it has a LOT OF ERRORS, I'm currently sick so please understand. ^^"**

That's all, okay?  


**Enjoy chapter 15~ :D **

Ricelle heels can be heard as they walk on the long hallway. Neither of them spoke to each other, Red was aware that sooner or later she was going to find out, he tighten his grip on his scythe. "You don't need to be so alert, nothing's going to happen." Ricelle said as she took a glimpse of Red who was behind her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Red said in a cool tone. "THE PAINTINGS HERE ARE CREEPY! WHO PAINTS PICTURE OF A MAN BEING CUT IN HALF!?" He added and pointed at the painting hanging on the right side of the hallway. Chopper who was tied on his head couldn't agree more.

"Is your weakness… this kind of things?" Ricelle asked as she turned around and looked at Red. "IT IS NOT!" Red shouted like a kid for some reason he turned into chibi form for a second.

Ricelle chuckled a little upon seeing the Ripper's sudden reaction. "Your called the Grim Ripper because you do those kind of things to your victims, it will be funny if you this things are your weakness, unless—"She stop herself from talking and looked at Red her eyes widen a little.

"Unless what?" Red asked as he titled his head to the side.

Ricelle shake her head to the side in a fast motion as if dismissing something. "No, never mind it isn't important. Come on hurry now." She instructed as she began to walk again.

Red was left clueless but decided to dismiss the idea and follower Ricelle to where she was going.

* * *

"The plans about to start…" Robin concluded as she heard the conversation between the two. Usopp casually took the Baby Den Den Mushi out of Law's hand. "Yosh! I'll be holding this now!" Usopp said. Law couldn't care less about what Usopp did, as long as he heard their conversation it was fine by him.

* * *

They entered a room that had a lot of materials scattered around. "Are this—?" Red said but the former scientist cut in shortly. "Materials from the ships that we destroyed." Red nodded a little and looked around, "By 'we' you mean you and this Pacifista around right?"

Ricelle nodded, it was true that there were at least 15 modify Pacifista's around; they were carrying woods and cannons with them. Chopper shivered a little but Red touched his hooves, although it wasn't noticeable because he looked like he was adjusting his hat. Chopper stopped from shivering and nodded a little.

"So where's this new ship that you towed?" Red asked and casually glance back at Ricelle. She nodded in response and made their way through a bunch of junks.

Red looked up upon arriving at a front of a water way which was connected to the sea around the island. He and Chopper saw Sunny anchored there, no scratches or damages. "Oh~ so this was the ship~" Red said playfully, he glance over Sunny and touched it lightly.

"Red." Ricelle called out as she observe the way Red touched Thousand Sunny. "Why did you want to see this ship?"

Red carefully touched Chopper's hooves to ask if it was really their ship, Chopper replied with a careful nod.

Red shrugged as he continued to touch Sunny. "Maybe because the owner of this ship was Straw Hat Luffy…"

"Straw Hat Luffy!?" Ricelle asked, she was obviously surpised.

Red looked at her sideways. "You didn't know? You just towed the ship of a Supernova. Congrats…"

Ricelle suddenly smiled in a creepy way. "Perfect! With this ship I can fight the marines!" she declared. Red sighed and accidentally drop his scythe.

Suddenly an explosion was heard from a distance. "Those stupid Pacifista!" Ricelle hissed and looked at Red. "Wait here…" she instructed.

Red waited for Ricelle to disappear and he grabs his scythe.

He smirked.

* * *

"AWWW!" Usopp shouted as felt a weird electricity like sensation ran through his body. He kneeled and drop the Baby Den Den Mushi. "Usopp what happened!?" Nami asked obviously worried for her crewmate.

"Something attacked me!" Usopp replied as he saw the black ashes on his hand. "What are you talking about!? I didn't feel someone!" Sanji replied. "But my hand!" He whinnied.

Law didn't care; he simply picked up the Den Den Mushin. And he saw something coming out of its holes (on its shell). "It didn't come from someone…" he announced and showed them the Den Den Mushi.

"Why are there black ashes coming out of its shell!?" Zoro asked.

"Red made an attack…" He answered.

Red swang his scythe to the anchor and broke it free. "SUNNY GO!" He screamed and the ship began to move (without the aid of anyone). Red ran towards the metal door and with a swing of his scythe it broke into piece.

"RED WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ricelle screamed, Red tilted his head to the right side.

* * *

"_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…" _The sound that came from the Den Den Mushi, "The line's cut!" Luffy said a bit of panic in his voice. "Luffy! Sunny's here!" Nami screamed as they saw Sunny within a distance. "Let's go!" Usopp suggested.

"We aren't leaving without Red." Luffy firmly said.

"What are you crazy!? This is our chance!" Usopp reminded him.

"Are you willing to leave someone who help you, Long Nose-ya?" Law asked as he stood beside Luffy.

"Not you too! But this was the plan!" He replied.

"The plan was to wait here 'till Sunny returns, he didn't told us to go without him." Zoro corrected him as he stood beside the other Supernova.

"But—" Usopp tried to argue but Nami held his shoulder and shake her head.

"So you want to fight him to Zoro?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"Probably… How about you" Zoro answered but he turned towards Law for his question.

Law smiled a little and said, "I'm merely interested in him for being a threat to this world."

"Oh~ I think you too will make a good pair." Robin commented as she heard their conversation. He merely nodded in reply and looked towards the palace in front of him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! :D **

**I need to tell you guys something, 2 things actually... **

**Firstly, I updated early because I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow (I have to go somewhere, yes, its Thursday here 8:45 in the evening). So this won't be a 4 update thingy (cause I usually update 3 times a week *still depending on your guys timezone*). But I will be updating Saturday evening on my timezone (which is like in 2 days).**

**Secondly...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS/FEEDBACKS! :DDD **

**IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! :'D **

**I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD LIKE THIS SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :')) **

**I'M IN TEARS, OKAY? :'D  
**

**THAT'S ALL ^^ THANK YOU AGAIN :DD**

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER 16! ^_^**

* * *

A huge crashing sound came from the palace; they looked towards the roof and saw Red and Chopper there. Red was holding his scythe tightly and after a few seconds they saw at least three Pacifista chasing after them.

One of them had its mouth open indicating an attack. "RED! CHOPPER!" Nami screamed in terror upon seeing that a beam was headed their way. Red placed his scythe in front of him and when the Pacifista fired the beam it didn't harm them.

"Damn it!" Red cursed as he notice that Chopper was falling down due to the air pressure between the Pacifista and his defense earlier, the rope binding Chopper and Red began to lose. Red maneuvered himself to catch Chopper. He reached towards him using his left arm and hug him as they fall on the ground.

"RED! CHOPPER!" Luffy screamed and ran towards them. The others followed him, Red slowly stood up and Chopper was on top of him obviously he fainted from shock. Red threw Chopper towards Usopp, Usopp on the other hand quickly caught and protested; "What are you doing!?"

"You guys better leave…" Red said paying no mind to Usopp's protest. "What!? I'm going to fight too!" Luffy replied obviously he was piss.

Red quickly and forcefully grab Luffy's collar and said in a threatening voice, "The marines are already here. Leave now; if they found out that I'm siding with you… it will be chaos."

"So what!? I don't care!" Luffy protested once more. Red, who seems like he wasn't favor of making the argument long, he did what seems to be impossible. He head butted Luffy, everyone grew shock of the sudden event. What added to their shock was the sound of what seems like Luffy's bone being shattered into piece.

Luffy was unconscious after the sudden head butt, Red threw him at Law which he caught with no effort. "Go." He instructed. "What about you?" Law asked as he glance to the Ripper.

"Oh~ worried about me, Death Surgeon?" Red replied playfully.

"Just answer my question." Law replied, he was growing impatient from Red's antics. "I'll catch up…" He stated and turned towards the Pacifista's in front of him. Law nodded and headed towards Sunny while the others following closely behind him.

"I-Is it okay for us to leave Red there?" Usopp asked doubt in his voice as he tried to glance back to the island. "You wanted to leave him at first and now you want to help him? Make up your mind Usopp." Sanji remained him.

"How's Straw Hat-ya doing?" Law asked Chopper as he patch up Luffy's bruise on his forehead."He's fine but he's bleeding."

"What? Luffy's a rubber man why is he affected by Red's head butt?" Nami asked.

"Seems like Red has a lot of tricks up on his sleeves…" Zoro commented.

* * *

Red sighed as he saw the three Pacifista's in front of him, "Give it a rest already…" he stated as he leaned his scythe on his right shoulder. "RED!" A voice called out towards him, Red saw Ricelle standing near the gate her forehead bleeding and a couple of modified Pacifista's near her.

Under that hat Red smirked, "Yes~?" He asked teasingly. "H-HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!? I TRUSTED YOU!" Ricelle shouted but Red didn't reply. "WHY!? ANSWER ME!" She shouted once more but then again Red didn't reply. Ricelle's face was in a shade of red due to anger and with a wave of her hand the three Pacifista's from earlier. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BETRAYING ME!"

After the attack, Ricelle's eyes grew wide. Stood there unharmed was Red, "I didn't betray you." He replied and with a swing of his scythe the Pacifista was cut in half.

"H-How did you—!?"

"I told you before… do not trust me for I do not trust myself either." Red said in a warning voice.

* * *

Chopper shivered for a second as he continued to patch Luffy. "Chopper what's wrong?" Robin asked as she saw the sudden action of the young doctor. "It's nothing; I just smelled something from Red."

"Smelled?" Law repeated, curious on what the young doctor was talking about. Chopper nodded and told them; "A while ago, while we were still fighting Ricelle… this smell suddenly engulf Red."

"What kind of smell?" Law continued to question.

"The smell of death…" Chopper replied and looked towards the Law. "His aura was unique right?" It was his turn to ask. Law looked ahead of them and said, "He carries the title of Grim Ripper for something."

* * *

"How can you—!?" Ricelle asked in disbelief upon seeing that half of her Pacifistas were cut in half already, what made her so shock was the fact that Red hasn't move since then.

Red was smirking not until he heard a bunch of Pacifista flying nearby but no towards him. "Where are those things going?" He asked out loud.

"The Straw Hat's… if you're here at least I can buy them some time in order for them to destroy their ship." Ricelle replied honestly, Red's hold on his scythe was harder this time.

Ricelle couldn't move from where her place. In front of her was the debris of her modified Pacifistas at the center of it stood the suspect… Red. He lifted his scythe to his shoulder and balanced it on his right shoulder, he tilted a little to the right before saying, "I think I over did it."

Ricelle kneeled don due to fear, she was shaking violently. _'With just one swing he manage to defeat all my Pacifistas!? How strong are you Red?' _She thought.

Red casually turned around and began to walk away. "W-Where are you going!? We're not done yet!" Ricelle screamed at him, she felt both anger and embarrassment boiled inside her. "RED! FIGHT ME!" She shouted once more.

"I have no business with you." Red replied as he continued to walk away.

"D-D-DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

But Red didn't reply instead he continued to walk away from the scene. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GRIM RIPPER!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!" Zoro shouted as bend his body, and swung his swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, he managed to cut down three pacifistas in front of you. He removed his sword from his mouth before saying; "How's Luffy doing!?"

"He's still not awake!" Usopp replied while shouting. He was shaking Luffy but the young straw hat was still sleeping.

"Deuxième Hachée!" Sanji shouted as he did running jump and kicks with both legs into and the pacifista's stomach. "What the hell did Red did to Luffy?!" He asked immediately as he landed on the ship.

"T-There's two more behind us!" Nami shouted getting the attention of the people on the deck. "You stay here marino, I'll take care of it." Sanji instructed towards Zoro, the swordsman pointed his sword on the cook's head and said, "No you stay here you ero-cook."

"Will you two stop that!" Chopper cried out as he saw the two more Pacifista behind them drawing near. The two took place but when they were about to attack, the Pacifistas were in half. "W-Who did that!?" Nami shouted.

"I was expecting you guys to be at the island by now but you guys are slow." A familiar voice shouted and when they turned to saw Red standing beside Usopp. "WHAAA!" Usopp shouted as he saw the sight of Red.

"I thought you wouldn't catch up." Law commented and smirked at the Grim Ripper. "Never broke a promise…" Red mumbled and saw the sight of Luffy. "Is he still not awake?" He asked.

"What did you do to Luffy?" Robin asked as the coated man approach the young straw hat.

Red took Luffy by the collar and lifted him up. "Nothing much but I wasn't expecting him to still sleep be asleep." He replied, he draws his face close towards Luffy's and the next seen shock the people around them… Red head butt Luffy's once more.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Chopper said as he catch Luffy when Red let go. "Damn, he's skeleton is really hard." Red mumbled to himself.

"RED!" Luffy shouted once his eyes opened he marched towards Red. "Why did you head butt me!? That was painful!" He complained.

The others watch once more in disbelief as they saw how Luffy woke up from Red's head butt. "Good morning Mugiwara-san." Red merely replied at Luffy's outburst. Luffy looked around clueless at what the 1st commander told him. "Huh? Did I sleep for that long?" He asked.

Red simply walked away from the scene and looked ahead. "Five more…" He said and soon enough five pacifista's blocked their way. "Five more!?" Usopp asked in shock. Red swung his scythe backward and tilted his head to the left. "I'll be right back…" He announced and charged forward.

"He's fast!" Sanji commented in amazement.

Red jump towards the Pacifista at the center and impaled its head with the tip of his scythe. "Rotation!" Red shouted and the scythe did a circular spin, Red on the other hand kicked the four Pacifista's around him blowing their heads off.

"A-Amazing!" Nami said in surprised as she saw the scene in front of her. Red lifted his scythe up and jump back towards the ship.

Red did a little sideways motion when he landed on the deck; he fixed his head before saying "Ugh, I hate using that attack."

"Not bad." Luffy and Law both commented at the same time.

Red turned around and directly looked at Nami, "Can't your ship go any faster?"

"No, we run out of fuel for Coup de Burst…" Nami thought.

"Coup…de…Burst…?" Red repeated and above him a thought balloon appeared and a set of food appeared inside of it. While on chibi form Red started to drool implying that the 1st commander is hungry.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF FOOD AT TIME LIKE THIS!?" Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp shouted at him. Robin and Luffy laughed at their outburst and Law watched motionless.

Red shake his head and wiped his saliva away from his mouth. "Sorry about that, I apologize." He said and turned towards the sea. "But... We need to get there fast, I already saw the at least ten Marine ships heading towards Qwern Island." Red explained.

"You didn't do anything to stop them?" Law asked as he eyed the 1st commander.

Red tilted his head towards the right and replied in a playful tone, "Maybe~"

* * *

_Red was running to catch up to the Straw Hat pirates. When a seen on the horizon caught his attention, he stopped running and saw the ten marine ships headed towards Qwern Island. _

'_The Marines huh… I wasn't expecting them to be here this early.' Red thought and observed on particular ship. "Oh~" He said in amusement. "Vice-Admiral MM~" He continued. _

'_Let's given them a surprise shall we~?' He thought once more and pointed the scythe on one of the ship. "Death Cut…" He chanted and swayed his scythe to the right. _

"_That should buy me enough time…" Red said and continued to run; shortly after this a huge explosion was heard behind him. _

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Robin aksed, Red titled his head for a second then shortly looked towards the sky. "No other choice…" Red mumbled this caught the others off guard and started to walk towards the poop deck. "Where are you going?" Luffy asked.

"Saving us time…" Red replied and as he walked up the stairs.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Law asked.

Red looked at them for a moment and started to walk again towards the poop deck. Law knew that a few seconds ago Red was smirking at him.

Law was curious how can Red send those kind of emotions towards someone without seeing his face.

"You guys better hold on, this will be a rough ride." Red announced and the crew did as they were told. Red stretched out his hand forward while his body was standing sideways. "Burst."

With one word the ship began to fly just like what Coup de Burst does.

"WOHOHOHOHOHO!" Luffy cheered in excitement.

"STOP CHEERING WILL YA!" Nami shouted back at him.


	18. Chapter 18

They arrived on Qwern Island just beside the old woman's house. They quickly jump and called out their member's name but to no avail. "Where's Franky and the others!?" Nami asked in shocked.

Red quickly ran towards the house and slid the door forcefully. "What happened to the kid?!" Luffy asked and when they saw the scene inside the house they were shock.

The items inside where scattered around the room indicating someone ravage through their homes. And there was a blood mark on the wall upon seeing this; the young straw hat went in range and as quickly as he could went to the plaza.

"Did the villagers…?" Robin asked, Red who was still standing on the door frame. "No. The villagers aren't that much an idiot to do this knowing that I'm here. If they ever did come here… they will only resort to threat…But this…" Red explained.

"Then who did this?" Law asked.

"It has to be _him_." Red replied as his voice rang a very threatening tone.

"Him?" Law repeated.

Red walked away from the house, they were expecting them to go after Luffy but he went to a different path. "Where are you going?" Sanji asked as the 1st Commander walked pass him. "Taking care of business… you guys go after Luffy, I'll catch up." He answered and a deadly aura surrounded him once more, they watch as he disappeared.

* * *

Luffy could not believe his eyes as he saw Franky and Brook tied up on a tree. Around them were villagers and the marines. Upon seeing him one of the Marines shouted, "ITS STRAW HAT LUFFY!" They all pointed their guns at him and started to fire.

Luffy on the other hand dodge every bullet through the help of the Kenbunshoku Haki then he jumped and inflated his right arm, "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!"

"His 'causing havoc again!" Nami noted as they saw Luffy fighting the Marines. "Look there!" Another Marine shouted taking the attention of the rest group. "It's the Straw Hat crew!"

"Trafalgar Law's with them!" Another shouted.

Does that weren't busy fighting Luffy turned towards them and began to attack. "Room…" Law mumbled and a spherical space appeared. The Straw Hat pirates went out of the circle knowing what can happen to them. "Shambles." He chanted and with that the parts of the marine started to fly around. He did a motion with his hand and the flying parts of the Marines were attached to some places.

"That's my body!"

"Why do you have a gun for your leg!?"

"That's my torso!"

"No! Its mine!"

"Shut up you already have three torso!"

"Why are you attach on a cannon ball!?"

"Has anyone seen my arm!?"

The rest of the Marines watched in horror but just then a gun shot rang out. Everyone turned towards the scene and saw Usopp lying on the ground blood oozing from his chest. "USOPP!" Chopper, Nami and Sanji screamed.

Luffy who saw the scene began to rage but a man behind him caught his attention. "Watch were you're looking Mugiwara." It said and Luffy was pinned on the ground and it was too late for Luffy to notice that he the man managed to put Kairoseki on his wrist.

He held Luffy on his necks as he lifted him up. He was a man who seems to be in his 40's, he wore a Marine uniform, his eyes were in the shade of hazel, and his hair was peach with strikes of white on top of his head.

"Surrender Straw Hat Pirates and Trafalgar Law." He instructed.

They didn't know how they managed to surrender to this people. The only thing that they can remember was Luffy being held on the neck and the next thing they knew they had Kairoseki on their wrist.

"Well, this is interesting." The man noted as he gaze on the crew that was kneeling in front of him. "V-Vice Admiral!" One of his lackeys cried out, "What is it?" he asked and turned around.

"Are parts aren't one the proper places yet!" He answered.

The Vice Admiral turned towards Law, "If we remove the Kairoseki on his wrist, he will fight back. Wait a bit longer." He answered, his lackey tried to argue but knowing that the Vice-Admiral knows what's best he stopped. "You have one troublesome power, Trafalgar Law." He noted.

"I've never seen you before, who are you?" Law asked as he glared at the Marine in front of him.

"No! That's not the question that you should be asking!" Luffy cut in and the Marine turned towards him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT KID AND THE GRANDMA!?" Luffy shouted his was boiling inside.

"Who? Oh you mean them?" The Vice Admrial said and pointed behind them. Their stood the kid and his grandma kneeling beside him. The old woman was holding her left arm, it was bleeding.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Luffy asked again he was growing bright red because of rage.

"They were fighting back, I merely restrained them." The Marine replied.

"SHE WAS JUST AN OLD WOMAN!" Nami who was kneeling beside Luffy shouted.

"Old woman or not… they harbored dangerous pirates. You and that man… Red." He explained.

"You know Red?" Zoro asked and raised an eye brow towards him.

"Do I know him? I've chased him ever since he had his first bounty. That runt kid… He killed a lot of my lackeys; he managed to destroy a lot of marine headquarters and the event _'Birth of the Grim Ripper.'_" He explained.

"'_Birth of the Grim Ripper'?"_ Robin asked and turned towards Law.

"That was just a rumor." Law replied and turned towards the Vice Admiral. "I assure it wasn't just a rumor."

"What is he talking about?" Sanji asked and turned towards Law.

"The incident called 'The Birth of the Grim Ripper', I've only heard this from the Marines but… when Red was young about the age of 7 or 10 he managed to destroy an island and that was first time that he managed to get a bounty, a bounty of 150,000,000."Law explained.

"The reason why he destroyed the island was still unknown but another theory is that he was fighting a Marine at that time… a marine that we all know now as Sakazuki." Law continued. They were all shocked by the sudden revelation.

"Then just a few months ago, I managed to arrest him but someone let him out… and that was this kid's father… Fourth." The Vice Admiral cursed.

"That damn traitor… he was blinded by Red's word. That will also happen to you guys…" He told them and looked towards the pirates in front of him.

Luffy was yet again filled with anger, "HE'S NOT USING US!" He shouted. "If so, where is he? If he isn't using you why isn't he here trying to save you?"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT HE WILL NEVER USE US! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY!?" Luffy shouted back.

"I'm Vice Ad—"

"Well~ well~ look's who's here~" A voice rang out and a familiar figure appeared behind the marine. "If it isn't Vice Admiral MM~"

"RED!" The man named MM clenched his fist in fury.

"I came to visit, heard you've been talking shit about me."


	19. Chapter 19

"I came to visit, heard you've been talking shit about me." Red said for some odd reason his voice was different. "So you came here to save them, huh." The Vice Admiral replied and turned towards the pirates behind him. "I TOLD YOU THAT RED ISN'T USING US! RED THANKS FOR SAVING US!" Luffy cheered with a wide grin.

Red tilted his head to the side in a confuse way . "Who the hell are you?" He asked as he looked at Luffy.

"EHHH!?" Luffy reacted.

"I never met you before, who is he?" Red replied and turned towards MM. "You don't know them?" the marine asked. Red stared at them for a while then walked towards them in a lazy manner. He squat down in front of the young Straw Hat.

"Red, what the hell are you talking about!?" Luffy shouted. Red on the other hand flicked Luffy's forehead where he previously hit the young man. "Oh~ now I remember~! Your Straw Hat Luffy~" He replied as he stood up and walked towards Zoro, he squat down and warp his fingers on Zoro's neck. "Your Ronaro Zoro the Pirate Hunter."

"RED STOP IT!" Chopper shouted towards the coated man.

Red pushed Zoro aside and went to Law. He grab his collar and draw his face near to him.

'_Play along…' _Law heard a low whisper instructed him. "What?" He asked, Red clashed his forehead with Law's, "And your Trafalgar Law, the Royal Shichibukai and Death Surgeon also the captain of the Heart Pirates." He turned around and walked towards the near apple stall. "They are from the Worst Generation, right?" He asked.

"Yes, so you don't know them?" MM replied.

Red picked up an apple and stared at it for a while, "Nope, no clue."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Red asked and leaned his back on the apple stall. "I was searching for you, no wonder you were keeping low. You were on this island…"

"Yeah no shit…" Red looked around and notice something. "What the hell did you do to the people here?" He asked in a threatening voice. "The way on how they should really act against pirates…" the marine replied.

Red looked around for a second and turned back towards the Vice Admiral. "No wonder you manage to catch the three Supernovas. You used this people…" Red replied and looked at the child and old woman. "Now, who the heck are those?"

"You don't know them?"

"No, no clue."

The Vice Admiral remained quiet, he snap his finger and the next thing he knew a man was kneeling down next to MM. He had wounds and cuts all over his face and body. He wore clothes that had holes in them; he had black eyes and brown hair. "How about this person do you know who he is?" He asked and Red remained silent.

"Who is that?" Nami asked his crewmates.

"Who cares? Red betrayed us." Sanji replied.

"O-Otou-san!" The child cried and ran towards his father but he didn't reach far because a marine restrained him. "Please let me go! Otou-san!" The child shouted by this time he was already crying.

"So, this was really your family… wasn't it, Fourth?" MM asked in a mocking town. Then he turned towards Red once more. "This man was the one who set you free right? Or did you forget already?" MM asked as he drag the man near the family. The young boy quickly hugs the man as he cried.

"Why don't you answer me, Red?" MM asked.

"Times up…" Red suddenly announced.

"What?"

"You're in for a surprise, MM." Red said in a cold matter.

Before the marine can ask one of his lackeys rush to his side and during this process he fell. "V-VICE ADMIRAL! WE ONLY HAVE ONE SHIP REMAINING!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE BROUGHT TEN SHIPS!"

"YES BUT FOR SOME REASON ALL OF THEM WERE BLOWN UP ALREADY EXCEPT FO THE SMALLEST ONE!"

This caught everyone's attention, the Straw Hat crew and Law turned towards Red. Who was watching the family ran away. "THE FAMILY IS ESCAPING, AFTER THEM!" a marine shouted.

_**"I WOULDN'T DARE TO IF I WERE YOU."**_ Red said his voice cold and threatening and some of the marines gulped and started to shake violently.

"RED! HOW DARE YOU!" MM shouted towards the Grim Ripper as he pulled out a gun a pulled the trigger towards Red. But Red wasn't there anymore.

"Let's just say that… I'm a scumbag." Red replied and when Vice admiral looked up, he saw Red there. Red quickly kicked the Vice Admiral making him fall on the ground. Red took the keys from MM and threw it towards Nami.

"Nami-san! Go!" He shouted, Nami did as she was told and unlocked her handcuffs and went to the others to the others to do the same.

Red pulled out his scythe (from god knows where) and pointed it towards the Marines. "Death Cut!" He shouted and from the blade of his scythe; dark auras came flying towards them.

"LOOK OUT ITS DEATH CUT!" A marine shouted.

"ONE CUT CAN KILL YOU RIGHT AWAY! GET OUT OF ITS RANGE!" Another shouted.

"Too late…" Red said and the auras came flying one after another. Red ran towards the others and told them, "Let's go while we still can!" Without waiting for their replay, Red grab Luffy and Law by the collar and quickly ran away. The others followed shortly after seeing how fast Red can run.

* * *

They went to the old woman's house and quickly as they could they board Sunny.

"Red why did you do…" Luffy trailed as Red simply looked at him. "I apologize, the acts I did I while ago was necessary to buy us some time." He replied.

"You could have told us!" Sanji replied.

"There was no time left, besides all of those things were fake well… except for the head butt, sorry Death Surgeon-san." He answered and bowed a little towards Law.

"Its fine but the code that you gave me was unclear." Law replied. Red shrugged and said, "Couldn't think of a better one, I hate forged plans you know."

"Wait… all of those are fake!?" Nami shouted and then turned towards Zoro, "Yeah the way he wrap his hands on my neck has no force." Zoro replied.

"Where's Usopp, the man from before and the Grandma?!" Luffy suddenly asked, "Chopper's taking care of them."

"On another note… Do you guys have any turbo!? We need to get out of here!" Red burst at them, "We ran out of cola." Franky replied.

"C-Cola… what do you need cola f—you know what never mind!" Red replied the something caught his attention from below. "Fourth!? Why are you still here!?" He shouted.

"T-There were no ships left…" The man named Fourth replied.

"Get on." Luffy instructed as he stretch his arm. Fourth looked at Red, he had one expression… he was worried. Red nodded and Fourth took his hand.

Red stood there uncertain of what to do. "What's the plan?" Law asked as he looked at the coated man. Red snap his finger, "Were using that again…"

"That turbo from your hand?"

"Yes."

"Yohoho~ what are you guys talking about?" Brook asked as he notice the two having a serious conversation. Red didn't answer instead he said, "Everyone hold on tight!" as he held out his arm.

"BURST!"


	20. Chapter 20

They managed to cover a great distance between Qwern Island and their current location. "THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Luffy cheered as he threw his arms on the air. Nami hit him on the head and yelled at him, "THAT WAS NOT FUN AT ALL!"

Chopper who was spinning around due to dizziness came out of sick bay and said, "W-What happened?" Robin managed to catch him in time before he fell over.

"That was a suuuuuper ride!" Franky commented as he did his signature pose.

Red went to the deck casually and stared at the crew. "Well you guys look complete… now if you excuse me I need to check on Fourth." He said as he started to walk away but for some odd reason when he was near a wall he leaned on hit unintentionally.

"RED! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Luffy asked in a worried voice.

The Grim Ripper waved his hand as he breathes heavily. "J-Just a side effect of... b-b-burst…" He replied struggling with his words. He clench his chest and continued to breathe heavily.

"You sure you're alright?" Law asked as he raised an eyebrow at the 1st commander.

"G-Give me a sec…" He replied his breathing heavily and clenching his chest. Red trued to stand up but he leaned on the wall once again. "Goddammit…" He cursed and sat on the nearby chair.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked looking at the Red.

"Yeah…" He replied and pulled his hat down.

"You're really powerful…" Sanji commented as he lit a cigarette. Red slump down on his chair before replying "Learned from the best."

"Learned from the best?" Nami repeated, he turned his head towards Nami and answered, "I was trained by our Captain Rainbow-san, since I was a child."

"Since you were a child?" It was Law's turn to ask.

Red made a somewhat irritated tone but it was cute never less. "Is it 'Red's questioning time' already?" He commented as he slump a little bit more. "Rainbow adopted me when I was a kid." He began than turned casually towards them. "I won't be able to tell you much anyway." He added.

"Yohohoho~ what do you mean~?" Brook asked as he twirled around.

"….. Just listen, okay?" Red requested. "I never knew who my parents were, probably the abundant me or something but who cares, right? Maybe it's for the best, who would like a person with more than 400,000,000 plus bounty on his head?"

They all started at the 1st commander wide eyed at the sudden revelation. No one knew this…

"Ahh… yeah… I got adopt when I was little then shit hits the fan and the next thing I knew I got adopted by Rainbow-san, but…" Red stopped midway.

"But…?" Robin questioned.

"Ahh… sorry I just recalled something, well getting back to the story… Yeah I got adopted but it wasn't that easy… I hated Rainbow-san for some odd reason."

"Odd reason…? What kind?" Luffy asked.

"That… I don't know… I don't even recall properly…"

"Perhaps you're an idiot?" Luffy said in an innocent way. Nami hit him on the head before shouting, "YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!"

"But what do you mean that you don't recall properly?" Franky asked.

It took a few second before Red can answer, "I don't know… maybe Mugiwara-san was right about me being an idiot."

"See I was right!" Luffy said towards Nami, Nami hit him once more and yelled for him to stop it already.

"That's wraps it up though." Red announced and stood up, he stretched his arms towards the sky. "BUT WE DIDN'T GET ENOUGH INFORMATION!" Nami, Sanji and Franky shouted in unison. "Well, at least be glad… your one step above the world on knowing who the Grim ripper really is."

"That doesn't make any sense! Robin help us out!" Nami shouted towards the archeologist who was patting Chopper who was still dizzy due to Red's Burst. "Robin!" Nami cried out in devastation.

"I'm fine knowing, little of Red at least we know a little bit compared to the others." The archeologist stated with a smile.

"LUFFY! How about you!?" Franky asked their captain who was picking his nose. "I'm fine, if Red doesn't want to say anything anymore." He replied with a wide grin.

"Marino! Say something!" Sanji ordered.

"Shut up ero-cook, do I seems like I care about Red's past? Let him tell you more if he wants too." Zoro said and sparks suddenly appeared between the two.

Nami turned towards Law but even before she can speak Law already replied, "Be glad that you guys know a little bit of Red's past, no one outside their crew." "But I didn't even say anything!" Nami replied.

"It seems like you all are having a great time…" A voice from the Sick Bay caught their attention; they all turned towards the voice and saw Fourth standing there.

"What are you doing!? You're injured! Stay in bed!" The Grim Ripper order, but Fourth shook his head in reply. "I want to thank you for saving us back there." Forth replied as he bowed. Red quickly grab the chair where he was sitting before and made him sit. The former marine insisted on standing but his body betrayed him. Red pushed him down, forcing him to sit.

"Geez, if you're insisting too then try to act a little more strong will ya?" Red said as he scratch the back of his neck. Fourth gave Red a weak smile.

"So was he the marine that bust you out of jail huh?" Law asked as he gazed at the marine. Red nodded in reply, "He was a former lieutenant."

"Speaking of which… Red I wanted to give you this." Fourth announced and took something out of his pocket and he handed it over to Red. "What is this…?" Red asked obviously confused at the sudden gift. Luffy stretched his arm and took it away from Red's hand.

* * *

"A mirror?" Luffy asked no one in particular as he saw the circular thing on his hand.

The mirror was just the right size, it was circle in shape, had a silver back covering and around the glass it was decorated with a lot of expensive jewelry. "That looks like it cost a lot of money!" Nami cheered as she admired the mirror in her usual way.

"Why are you giving Red a mirror?" Sanji asked before puffing a smoke from his cigarette.

"It's because—" Forth couldn't finish because Red cut in. "No you don't have to tell them."

"Why not?" Sanji asked once more.

"Because I it." He replied.

"So was it the mirror that you're looking for?" Fourth asked as he gaze at the 1st commander. Red shook his head in reply, "No, probably not. But… where did you get that anyway?" Red replied as he turned towards the former marine.

"At the HQ, I took it before I went here." He replied.

Red went silent for a moment before mumbling something; he turned his back and walked towards Luffy and the others with a quick swipe of his hand he took it away from them. He walked away from them still mumbling something.

"What's wrong, Red?" Luffy asked bothered by the sudden action of the 1st commander. Red step from his tracks at turned towards Fourth. "Fourth, where is that child's mother?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" They all reacted.

"Why are you asking him those kind of questions?" Franky asked.

"You guys be silent for a while… I'm a little curious of something." Red replied than turned towards Fourth. "Foruth, where is the child's mother? I've been on Qwern Island for a while and I never met someone who claimed to be that child's mother." He explained.

Fourth looked down; obviously he didn't want to answer but knowing that the Grim Reaper gets what he wants he looked towards him. "I killed her."

This shocked everyone on Thousand Sunny.

"I see…" Red commented then he toss the mirror than catch it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SEE!? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?" Nami, Sanji and Franky shouted at the 1st commander.

"Why did you kill her?" Robin asked.

"I never loved her… she forced me too… she made me kill the woman who I love…" Forth replied.

Red catch the mirror once more than turned towards the sea. "The woman who you loved… her name… was Ricelle, right?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, make sure to read the note at the end okay? IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT**.

**But enjoy chapter 22 first~**

* * *

"_I'm Ricelle, I will be helping you to develop the new weapons"_

"She had the brightest smile during that time…" Forth recalled with a smile, they were all starting at him, well except for Red who was still looking at the sea.

"_Wow! Fourth-san your accuracy when it comes to shooting is really amazing!" Ricelle praised as she saw how fourth managed to shot the target one kilo meter away from him. "I'm actually getting rusty…" Fourth replied as he laughed faintly. _

"_What do you mean by that!? For an old man your really amazing!" Ricelle commented. _

"_O-Old man…" Fourth said solemnly as he cried on a invisible corner. _

"_A-Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean too!" Ricelle apologize. _

"_BWAHAHAHAHA!" the marines around them laughed as they saw the scene. "Eh? Why are you guys laughing?" Ricelle asked in a confuse way. "You guys are adorable!" a marine replied. _

"_Get married already!" _

"_Then have beautiful babies!" _

_Upon hearing this Ricelle face turned dark red, she hid her face with her hands. Fourth pointed the gun at the marines' feet and fired at them. "Shut up all of you!" Fourth shouted at them_

"But who was the woman who you killed?" Robin asked.

"She was the daughter of a mayor…" Forth answered.

"_Fourth-san! Amelia the daughter of the mayor has declared your wedding!" a marine shouted and showed the local paper towards Fourth. Fourth spilled out the tea he was drinking towards another marine. "H-HOT!" the marine shouted. _

"_You're getting married?" Ricelle asked towards the lieutenant, she just emerge from the the lieutenant's bedroom, she had bed sheets to cover her up. _

"_N-No! It's not want you think!" Fourth denied. _

"So that was the part where you got her pregnant." Zoro concluded, Nami smacked him on the head before shouting, "You don't need to rephrase it!"

"_Amelia! What the hell is this!?" Fourth shouted at the black haired woman in front of him, she merely smirked in amusement. _

"_We're getting married next month~!" She cheered as she twirled around, "You and I… were going to have a happy family!" She added as she release a laugh. _

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU! ARE YOU AN IDIOT NOT KNOWING THE MEANING BEHIND THOSE WORDS!?" He shouted once more, he was shaking violently due to anger. Amelia glared at him before slapping him. "THEN WHO DO YOU LOVE!? THAT THRASH WHO WORKS UNDER YOU!? THAT SLUT WHO SEDUCED YOU!? SHE'S JUST A SCIENTIST!" She shouted back. _

"_You're insane…" Fourth firmly replied. _

"_INSANE!? YES FOURTH I AM INDEED INSANE! I WANT YOU AND YOU ALONE! I'LL DO EVERYTHING IN ORDER FOR YOU TO LOVE ME! I'VE NEVER GOT REJECTED! YOU WERE THE FIRST AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE THE LAST!" _

"_Fine, let see if you have a groom waiting in the altar…" Fourth replied as he turned away from Amelia. _

"_I see, well it looks like your mother won't be able to see you and the slut get married." Amelia announced this caught his attention and he immediately turned around and grab Amelia on the neck. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" he shouted. _

"_Argh! I set out an assassin to kill your mother… ugh.." Amelia struggled between Fourth's grip. He on the other hand tighten his grip on his the female's throat. "How dare you!" He cursed. "I'M GOING TO KIL YOU!" _

"_FINE KILL ME THEN! BUT I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR MOTHER COMES WITH ME TO HELL!" Amelia shouted back. _

_Fourth tighten his grip on her neck but upon seeing flashbacks of her mother's smile, he let Amelia go. Amelia was catching her breath as she stood up. Fourth kneeled in front of her, "Please, leave my mother alone... I-I'll do anything…" _

"_Anything? Ha ha ha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FANTASTIC! A MARINE KNEELING DOWN IN FRONT OF ME! YOU'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR MOTHER WON'T YOU!? SUCH KIND HEART THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Amelia's voice echoed to the room. _

"That's one crazy woman right there…" Red finally commented as he continued to look at the ocean. "What are you looking at exactly?" Law asked.

"Oh, me? Nothing continue…" Red replied he didn't even bother to look at Law.

"She told me that first I need to agree on marrying her and second I need to kill Ricelle, I lied to her about killing Ricelle. I didn't want to do it; I love Ricelle from the bottom of my heart…" Fourth explained as he wipe a tear from his eye.

"That's why you decided to tell your superior then you fake all of those acts. You made Ricelle believed that you used her." Red commented and finally he was facing them. "A good choice if you ask me, between your parents and the person you love… you went through a lot." He added.

"But how do you know who Ricelle is?" Fourth asked.

"She took care of me when I got drifted to her place, when I woke up I decided to roam around and saw a picture of you..." Red answered and paused for a bit. "Oh, just so you know. Ricelle went through a lot by the way, you and her had a daughter." Red added.

Forth face lit up with joy and he started to cry even before he can answer where his daughter is, Red already told him the truth about her missing daughter.

"So what do you do now?" Luffy asked as he gaze towards Fourth.

"Yeah, Luffy's right. You bust out Red and the marines are probably deciding how much bounty your going to have." Nami added.

"I don't know… Will just move from one island after another I guess…" Fourth replied honestly, Red turned towards him. "With that kid? I'll be fine if you're doing it alone but bring that kid is a different issue." Red commented.

"I have no other choice…"

"Hmm... Then join our crew." Red replied as he tilted his head towards the side.

"WHAT!?" They all screamed together.

* * *

**Okay, so I won't be able to update during the this dates October 17 to25. **

**And I want to talk about three things...**

**First, I have exam (I need to review and such) and unlike the previous thing that I did last time, I won't be able to update in advance because I cannot make six chapters (or more) in a span of four days nor on the prior dates that I will be in hiatus. **

**Second, (this sucks for me) after October 25, I don't know if I will still be able to update. Okay before you guys lash out on me, I'll explain. Our exams are set on the date October 23-24-25 and after October 25 is our break for about a week and our classes will resume on November 3. BUT October 25 to November 5 is a holiday which is All Soul's Day and All Saint's Day, and in my country its a tradition to go to our province/hometown. The thing is I don't mind going to our hometown... but our house in our hometown doesn't have any Internet connection so yeah... I'll try though... I promise I'll try my best to update on the said dates but I can't reassure you guys anything. **

**Lastly, this story is about to end... yup you guys heard me. BUT! Do not be afraid if you guys really want to know Red more because... I'm dividing this story into three parts. Like a book perhaps, this will be the first part which is entitled 'Red'. The second park will be entitled 'Face' and the last part will be entitled 'Forgotten' or 'Identity' (yes, I haven't decided yet.) And actually the second thing that I talked (previously )about has a positive side, if I won't be able to update and after I come back and update this part I guess I'll start 'Face'. (Yes, its entitled Face because you can all know read what Red look's like.) **

**That's all I hope you guys understand and I'm sorry if i told you guys this to you on short notice (I was absent when the week of schedule was announced and don't worry it spoiled my week too.) But please continue to support this story it means a lot to me. Thank for the good feedback and sorry if I spoiled your moods. But I'll be back... so yeah, that's about it, thank you guys for understanding... I'm off! :D -Sky**


	22. Chapter 22

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The Straw Hat pirates shouted at the Reaper. In reply Red merely tilted his towards the right. "Wow, I know you guys are air heads but I can't believe you don't know the meaning of those words." He replied with a hint of amusement on his voice.

"WE KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Nami shouted.

"AND WE ARE NOT AIR HEADS!" Sanji shouted again.

"Whatever." Red replied.

"Are you sure about this Red?" Law asked as he looked towards the man who was standing a few meters away from them. "Yeah~ I'm sure about it. I'm sure it will be fun if we have a former marine around." Red replied with a cheeky tone. "Besides…" Red continued.

"Recruiting a former marine is way cooler than what Violet recruited a while back! I'll win our bet in no time!" Red cheered.

"YOU'RE JUST AFTER THAT!?" They shouted all together.

"But Red, I don't understand how did you know it was me?" Fourth asked eyeing the coated man who just got hit by a supernova, Law. "Simple…" Red stated in a very cool manner making everyone anticipate for what he's going to say.

"I saw a picture of you back there!" Once again the Reaper got hit by a certain supernova.

* * *

'_Ugh, where the hell am I? A mansion?' Red thought as he opened his eyes, he had his right arm placed at the side of his head and got out of the bed. 'Where the hell?' He asked himself._

_He felt a slight pain on his head that's why he leaned on the table, that's when he saw a picture of a certain man. 'Fourth…? Dude, why do you have a picture here?' He wondered as the door opened. _

* * *

"Its kinda slip my mind for a while..." Red confessed as he scratch the back of his head. "HOW CAN AN INFORMATION LIKE THAT SLIP OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" They all shouted towards him. "Have you guys forgot? I have a bad memory…"

"RED!"

"So what's it going to be Fourth? Will you join our crew?" Red asked as he stood in front of the former marine. "But I can't promise you that you will live a quite life, you know that right? Being a pirate is more of hiding from the Marines and the World Government but if your strong enough just like this guys…" Red casually pointed at the pirates behind him. "You can challenge them…" He added. "Challenge them? Is that what you're doing now? Grim Reaper of the South Blue?" Fourth asked.

"Nope." Red quickly replied as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm doing this for my enjoyment…" He added. This caught the attention of those who were listening. "Enough about me…" Red stated in what seemed like an irritated tone.

"Well then Fourth, it your choice be strong or hide in a life of shadows."

"If I choose to be free will you and your crew help me? Help me to protect my love once?" The former marine asked.

"Such easy question, of course we will. After all in our crew we are family."

"I see, I accept your invitation. Grim Reaper of the South Blue."

"Good, let's see what you got old man!" Red replied cheekly as he stretched out his arm in return Fourth did the same.

"Do you guys have a Den Den Mushi around here?" Red asked towards Nami, "Yeah, do you need it?" Nami asked back in which Red nodded in reply. "Why are you looking for a Den Den Mushi?" Luffy asked as he stood beside the Reaper. "I'm going to call Orange, she's probably here."

"How can you be sure about that?" Sanji asked as he puffed out a smoke from his cigarette. "I can feel her cheerful aura from here… It's creepy…" Red said as she pulled out a Baby Den Den Mushi but unlike a previous one it had an orange shell.

Nami returned carrying a regular sized Den Den Mushi with her; she put it down on the table. Red placed the Baby Den Den Mushi beside it. "Let's just hope she isn't sleeping…" Red mumbled.

After a few rings…

"Hello?" A lazy tone picked up the phone, Red breathed out a sigh of relief before replying, "Thank goodness! Kog! It's me Red!" Red replied cheerfully. _"Red?! Where have you been everyone's worried about you!"_The voice on the other line replied. "Well... I had incidents an—"

"_Kog! Who are you talking?"_ A voice from the other line said.

"_Why the hell are you crying!?"_ Another said.

"_W-who is that!? And why are you crying!?" _

"_S-Stupid! How can't I cry!? I'm talking to Red!"_ The man named Kog cried out even more.

"_W-W-WHAT IS IT REALLY RED!?"_

"_COME ON KOG GIVE US THE DEN DEN MUSHI WE NEED TO TALK TO RED!" _

"_RED! HOW ARE YOU!? HEARD YOU GOT CAUGHT BY THE MARINES!" _

"_WE'RE SUPER HAPPY THAT YOU'RE FINE!" _

"_COME BACK HOME ALREADY!"_

"_YEAH THE SHIP ISN'T THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!" _

"_WE MISSED YOUR FIGHTS WITH VIOLET!" _

"_IT'S SO STRANGE TO SEE THE COMMANDERS AS SIX!" _

"_HE'S RIGHT! THE AURA ISN'T THE SAME! ITS MORE AWESOME IF YOU'RE AROUND!" _

A lot of what seems to be sniffs were heard from the other line. "You guys are embarrassing me…" Red replied as he scratch the back of his head. "What a loud crew…" Robin said in astonishment.

"Their crying but you aren't even their commander." Chopper added.

"Let's just say… my division is pretty close with the 2nd division." Red replied his tone was still cheerful. Red looked down towards the Den Den Mushi and spoke, "I need to talk to Orange is she there?"

Amidst the crying and even before anyone can reply a loud gunshot was heard. "Oh speaking of the devil~" Red said in a playful matter.

"A gun!?" Nami asked.

"Did someone got shot?!" Fourth asked.

"Nah~ it's just Yellow." Red replied.

"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS CRYING!? DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU GUYS THAT YOU ARE FULL GROWN MEN!?"_ A high pitch voice screamed through the Den Den Mush.

"_B-But— Orange-san it's Red!" _

"_Red…?" _

Red chuckled cheerfully and said, "Nice entrance you got there Orange!"

"RED!" The woman named Green shriek in excitement. "_YOU LIL SHIT! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"_ She asked in a voice that seems to break any moment now. "Hey are you crying? That is not the Orange I know~" Red replied teasingly.

"_Shut up you lil shit!"_ Orange replied and she seems to be crying now but Red chuckled in amusement.

"I thought she was fierce…" Franky commented.

"Yohohoho~! They all look so lively!" Brook added.

Red explained the situation to Green and it seems to be that Green was listening carefully._ "So, you're saying that you got me a new member?"_ Green repeated. "Hell yeah~ he's even a former marine!" Red replied in a cheerful town.

"_Well, that is an awesome find. Sure, I'll take him under my wing!"_ Green announced.

"Good! I know you wouldn't resist unlike some others~" Red replied in pouty voice. Orange laughed before replying, _"You talking about Yellow? He's always the grumpy type. He only likes to play hard to get but I know he appreciates your help."_ She reassured him.

"Whatever~ jeez he isn't fun but whatever… so can you pick him up?"

"Pick him up? Sure but… what makes you think that were close to you?"

"Oh come I know your near. Around Qwern island, right?"

"Your senses are amazing yet creepy… fine I'll pick him up."

Red turned towards them and said, "Look's like you guys are going to meet another division commander."

* * *

"RED!" A cheerful voice roared, they all look towards the horizon and saw a medium size ship with a pirate flag but unlike the others the background of the skull was green. "Is that Orange?" Fourth asked Red who was casually staring at the approaching ship. "Yep." He replied, "She sure has a loud voice…" Law commented while Red nodded in reply.

"WAHH! WE REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!" Orange cried her heart out as she hugged Red. "Orange, stop it!" Red replied trying to shake the 2nd commander away from him.

"Well you can never blame her, you got put in jail and when you got out you never contacted us." Kog said as he smiled.

"But still—!"

"How did you get out?" Orange asked. Red turned towards Fourth and nodded, "Because of him, he saved me back there."

"And he's the new member right?" Green asked.

Fourth nodded in return, Green smiled at him, "Alright! You're very much welcome in our crew, you saved Red and you're also a former marine how cool is that!"

"Umm… Orange-san!" A timid voice called out. As Orange named suggested her long orange hair flew as she turned around. "What is it, Zeran?" She asked.

"That looks like it came out of the advertisements…" Law commented. Red merely chuckled, "She likes to flip hair."

"We need to leave as soon as possible or we won't be able to tend the meeting in Yukino Island on time!" Zeran reminded her. Orange pouted as she complained, "But I want to spend more time with Red! We haven't met for a while!" Red sighed before hitting Orange with the handle of her scythe.

"Leave, it's an important meeting for our crew." Red said.

"UGH! You kill joy! Fine, I'll leave in two conditions!" Orange announced, Red sighed before doings gesture that she goes on. "First, promise me that the marines will never catch you again." She announced as she placed her hands on her waist. "Promise…" Red mumbled.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course."

"You mean that even if you die right here?"

"Yes."

"You mean that even if you die right here at this moment?"

"Yes!"

"You mean that even if you die right here at this moment even if an admiral shows up?"

"YES! goddamnit Orange! You and you're conditions!"

Orange laughed at the 1st commander sudden outburst. "Okay, I believe you so second condition… Can you introduce me to this people? I never did hear their names." She requested with a wide smile. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ASK ME THAT!? YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR A WHILE NOW!"

* * *

"Oh! So this is the three of the supernovas! I get it!" Orange noted as she eyed Zoro, Luffy and Law. "The Pirate Hunter, Strawhat and Death Surgeon." She added and turned towards Red. "You're hanging out with them?" "NO!"

"Neat! The only supernova that I saw was that 'Captain Kid' and that kid looks like a psychopath! But here you are hanging out with what seems to be normal people."

Red sighed and turned towards Orange, "I am not hanging out with them." Orange shrugged and turned towards the three supernovas once more. "They look rather good-looking if you ask me and you!" Orange suddenly pointed at Law. "Stop doing that! Geez!" Red complained in behalf of Law.

"What?" Law asked as he glared at the 2nd commander. She didn't reply instead she stared at him for a few more minutes. "Have I seen you somewhere before? I know I saw Mugiwara back than but your face is oddly familiar."

"We met before?" Luffy asked in a confused matter.

"What do you mean? It's first time meeting you." Law answered.

"But… I never did forget a face before… Red! Take a look! He seems really familiar." She continued.

"How should I know? I always forgot a face..." Red sighed. Orange made an 'hmm' sound and draw back. "Might be my imagination, well anyway, we should be going come Fourth and bring your family along now!" Fourth nodded and went to the sick bay after a while they managed to board Orange's ship.

"Hmm? Red aren't you coming?" Orange asked as she looked at the other ship. Red waved his hand in front of him. "Nope, not going too…"

"But how about your division, yeah they can handle their selves but they miss you."

"You know me… I never like traveling with a group except if I have no choice. Besides I trust my division and I believe they are doing fine." Orange sighed upon hearing his response. "Fine but be careful, alright?"

"Yeah I will… Tell everyone I'm fine."

"Will do!"

"Red!" Fourth called out, Red turned towards him. "Thank you for all you did and about Ricelle… I'll do my best to save her from the darkness." He announced, the Reaper tilted his head and said, "I'm trusting you one that one!"

"I'll pay my debt for you in the future thank you!" He shouted once more as they began to sail. Red inhaled deeply before shouting back, "NO NEED TOO! JUST TAKE CARE OF YOUR SON AND YOUR MOM! LET'S SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN ON THE _FEAST_!"

* * *

"Well that's a reunion." Zoro commented as he they stared at the ship disappearing in the horizon. "It won't be long though another reunion will happen." Red replied.

"Ugh… what did I miss?" Usopp asked as he walked towards them as soon as he laid his eyes on Red he began to scream, "YOU! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!"

"Geez, don't shout at him like that! He just saved our life's back there! He even save Sunny!" Nami scolded him. "R-Really?" Usopp asked in a confused and trying to recall matter.

Red sighed and turned towards them again, "Can I borrow your Den Den Mushi again? It's about time." They fell into silence at serious tone of Red.

They all watched as Red bought out a Black Den Den Mushi and what shocked them was the conversation that they heard.

"_So Red is working with Mugiwara and Law…"_ A familiar voice rang out, Luffy touched the scar on his chest. "Sakazuki…" Luffy mumbled, the Reaper turned towards him and said, "I know your upset but quite down."

_"Should we increase their bounty?"_ A marine asked from the other line.

_"Yes, if they are working with him they'll become more dangerous."_ Sakazuki replied.

"I'm not allowing that…" Red said directly towards the Den Den Mushi. All were shocked at the sudden move that Red made. Before the others can complain he shut them up.

"_Red, so you were listening." _

"It's been a while~ Sa~ka~zu~ki~" Red replied.


	23. Chapter 23

All fell silent at sudden greeting; no one made a sound on both sides. Red stayed relax no matter how much the other's were nervous especially Nami, Usopp, and Chopper who were sweating so much. "So what is this news I just heard?" Red asked as he took a seat on the nearest chair.

_"My man saw you with Straw Hat and Trafalgar Law, we need to raise their bounty."_ Sakazuki replied.

"Huh?" Red replied a little bit surprised of what he heard. "What are you talking about?" He added acting clueless of the situation. _"MM saw you and—"_ Sakazuki was cut off by Red's chuckle. Red was still playing it cool and there was no sign of him being nervous.

"MM huh? That man just likes to tell stories." Red replied and turned towards the pirates. "I'm not with them; I'm all alone here at Saka Island."

_"What makes you think I believe you?"_

"I never lied to you Sakazuki, you know that."

Red crossed his legs and shifted his position a bit. "Besides… you know how much I hate it when people place another pirate name next to mine, it makes me feel like I'm weak. And raising the bounty of Mugiwara and Death Surgeon isn't fair especially if they there's no evidence, am I not right?"

"What is he doing!?" Usopp said in panic but his voice was still small enough not to be heard by the marine on the other line. "He's selling his self out for us not to get blame." Sanji concluded.

"Oh? Did you fell silent?" Red mocked Sakazuki in a playful matter as if he isn't talking to the head of the admirals. _"Why would MM lie about such thing?_" The marine asked in a very serious matter it almost made Usopp, Nami and Chopper faint.

Red chuckled in amazement and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "You know him, he likes being powerful considering the fact that he wants your position and he holds a grudge against me, he hasn't forgotten the time that I escape from jail." He answered in a tone of 'a-matter-of-fact'.

Sakazuki remained silent on the other line. Red continued, "Oh? Did I hit a nail?" He chuckled amusingly. "I was correct, right? He wants to over throw you that's why his doing the best that he can to made up stories about me in which if the other marines hear this they will think that your less powerful than him. But let's be honest here, his powers are nothing if people don't have weak will right?"

_"…."_

"Do take this the wrong way, Sakazuki. But I do prefer you over him, not less your powers are much more how should I say this? Competitive? Challenging? Backbreaking? Murderous?" He continued putting emphasize on the last word.

_"…."_

"But who am I to judge right? It's still up to your decision. That's all Sakazuki, see ya then~" Red turned off the Den Den Mushi and slowly turned towards the others. "That settle's it."

"**THAT THOSE NOT SETTLE ANYTHING!"**

* * *

"So what makes you think Sakazuki will believe you?" Law asked as they ate dinner. Red took a sip of water before saying, "I know he will, I know him for a while now."

"What's your plan now?" Luffy asked.

"I'm going to Saka Island, since I told Sakazuki about that place he's probably going to send a fleet there to monitor that island." Red answered but then after that he sighed. "What's with the sigh?" Law asked as he placed the cup of coffee near his lips. He sighed even more from frustration, "Saka Island is two islands away from here. Why did I even say I was there?"

"We can take you there." Luffy said as he much on the food he was eating. "LUFFY!" Usopp shouted towards their captain but Luffy didn't pay him no mind. "Come on Usopp! He saved us for at least three times already! I want to repay him! I'm sure even Sunny wants to repay him!" Usopp turned towards Nami and gave her a distress signal.

"We can escort you to the next island but that's about it." Nami answered.

Usopp has never been terrified like before.

* * *

Red was looking at the horizon the cold breeze hitting his face it felt nice for the Reaper. "What do you want Death Surgeon?" He asked not bothering to look back. Law pretty much knew when he stepped out of the deck that this man can feel his aura. After all like what Orange said, he had an incredible sense. "I don't need anything, I sleep here." Law replied sitting on the second step of the stairs.

"You sleep on the deck? Don't you get sick?" He asked again.

"Nope."

"Huh neat…"

Silence fell on between them they both weren't sure if they wanted to talk. Red grew frustrated he wasn't used to silence. "Hey…" Law called out this made the Red flinch a little, he wasn't expecting him to start a conversation. He wasn't like that… well at least that's what the news says. On the other hand Law was quite surprised of what he did, but he was curious of a lot of things.

"What is it?" Red asked and turned towards Law.

"You told me before that you and Sakazuki knew each other…"

"And…?"

"Was it during the Birth of the Grim Reaper?"

Red remained silent, he didn't want to talk about that event but he decided to answer him after all… if he didn't reply he knew he will feel weak. "Yeah…" He sat on the floor and leaned on the railing. "It seems like you're curious on the identity of the Grim Reaper…" Red concluded.

"Do you always address yourself like that?"Law asked.

"Address myself us what? The Grim Reaper of the South Blue?"

"Yup…"

"Of course because the Grim Reaper and me are two different people."

* * *

**So this will be the last chapter for this one~ **

**Honestly speaking I never expect this to reach 6 thousand reader or even a hundred! **

**Thank you guys for the support! It means a lot! :D **

**And about the second part of this story I'll post it on the 7th of November 'cause I'm still on my hometown and I'm just you know trying my best to update. (I'll post the link here or create a update chapter where I'll post it)  
**

**So yeah that's about it! Hope you guys enjoy this part and I guess I'll be seeing you on the next one! :D**

**~Sky**


	24. ATTENTION

**NOTICE:**

So guys I already posted Face ( book 2 for this story.)

Here's the summary...

Three months have passed after the incident in Qwern Island and Law could not forget Red's parting words, who was Red and who was the Grim Reaper of the South Blue? Will he ever find out the meaning of those words as they arrive on a new island? But more importantly, what will happen if RED travels with them.

Here's the link: s/10808545/1/Face

You guys are very much well come give feedbacks or reviews (it helps a lot.)

I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as Red :D


End file.
